<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Internet Famous (Youtuber AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668701">Internet Famous (Youtuber AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Reader are friends who came together and started a youtube channel for fun. 1 million subscribers later, they’re now internet famous. Their friendship has thrived, however, all of their fans can obviously see that Poe and Reader aren’t just friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The video is clicked and it shows you and Poe, <em>“Hey guys! I’m Y/N!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“And I’m Poe,” Poe waves shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to our channel, Rebel-Rousers!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, Y/N and I have been seeing these videos called Most Likely To. So we’re going to be reading off statements and we’ll hold up our signs that says Poe or Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you like our content, please like, subscribe, and comment! We love to hear from you guys.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poe looked at you, “Let’s get started?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You nodded, “I’ll read the first statement,” you cleared your throat, “Okay. Most likely to end up in jail.” You held up your Poe sign while he held up his Y/N sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, hold on! What?!” Poe exclaimed, “What makes you think that?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You laughed, “Don’t play dumb! You get into a lot of mischief! My snapchat followers know how you really are!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, true. Fine. My turn: most likely to move away?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You both looked at each other and said in unison, “Neither of us,” and smiled at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Poe’s my best friend! There’s no way I’m gonna be away from him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! Plus, you can’t get rid of me easily.” Poe wrapped his arm around your shoulder and kissed your temple. You were used to that by now.</em>
</p><p>The video paused.</p><p>Rey groaned, “They’re so into each other! I think I’m gonna vomit.”</p><p>Finn nodded, “Our poor, dear friends. So oblivious.“</p><p>Rey scrolled down to the comments section, "Look! Even their subscribers can see it!" </p><p> Finn leaned towards the screen and read some comments off, ”‘Omg. Poe and Y/N just need to get together already!’ 'Look at how Poe stares at Y/N at 2:35!’ 'I ship them so hard!’ 'Waiting for the day that they get married.’ WHY ARE THEY SO OBLIVIOUS?!“ Finn explains. Him and Rey just shook their heads at their friends. </p><hr/><p>You were lying on the couch in the living of the apartment you shared with Poe. You two have gone through so much together. Graduating high school together, going to college together, moving in together, and starting your guys’ youtube channel. You didn’t expect it to become such a big hit. You two were just best friends doing little skits, challenges, and song covers. </p><p>You were scrolling through twitter when Poe came from the kitchen and sat on your legs. You groaned, “Yeah, okay. That’s totally fine. Just sit on my legs so I can’t move.”</p><p>Poe smirked at you, “Oh thanks. You’re such a good friend.” You took the pillow from under you head and smacked Poe with it. </p><p>Your phone suddenly dinged and you looked to see that you got an email. You opened it up and read it. When you were finished, you sat up and excitedly started hitting Poe on the arm.</p><p>“Ow! Ow! What the hell?!”</p><p>You stopped, “We just got invited to VidCon!”</p><p>“Wait, really?!”</p><p>You nodded aggresively, “They want us to do a panel!”</p><p>“Holy crap! This is great!” </p><p>“So we’re doing it?”</p><p>Poe scoffed, “Is that even a question? HELL YEAH, WE’RE GOING!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey?” You asked as you answered your phone.</p><p>“FINN AND I GOT INVITED TO VIDCON!”</p><p>“AAAAHHHH!!! SO DID WE! I’M SO EXCITED!”</p><p>“SO AM I!” Rey shouted. Both you and she were fangirling while your male counterparts rolled their eyes, “Are you guys doing a panel?” </p><p>“Yup!” You said happily.</p><p>Rey chuckled, “Good luck with that!”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Y/N! You know there are going to be some people to ask about your relationship with Poe.”</p><p>“Oh my-how many times do we have to tell you people?! We’re best friends!”</p><p>“Uh huh, yeah sure. You say best friends, but myself, Finn, and, oh, I don’t know, ABOUT A MILLION PEOPLE can tell that you guys are more than friends.” </p><p>You sighed in frustration, “I’m hanging up.” And you did without hearing another word from Rey.</p><hr/><p>@/PoeAndY/N5ever: <em>@/RebelRousersY/N Ever thought about doing a video about reading fanfics about you and Poe?</em></p><p>You read the tweet and laughed while replying:</p><p>@/RebelRousersY/N: <em>@/PoeAndY/N5ever fanfics are some dangerous territory. I’m scared what we might find. BUT we’ll consider it. </em></p><p>Other people replied to your tweet saying things like:</p><p>
  <em>OMG! PLEASE DO IT! I’LL FOREVER LOVE YOU GUYS (MORE THAN I ALREADY DO)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thatd be so hilarious! id love to see you guys do that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH NO! Don’t do it! You’ll end up reading some really cringy things!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I NEED THIS TO HAPPEN! </em>
</p><p>You locked your phone and got up from you bed walking into Poe’s room and lying next to him, “Did you see the tweets?”</p><p>“About the fanfiction? Yup! Already asked Finn and Rey to look for some interesting ones!”</p><p>You sat up, “What?! So we’re actually doing this?”</p><p>Poe gave you a mischievous grin, “Yup, and this is gonna be soooo fun.”</p><p>“…I don’t like that look on your face.”</p><hr/><p>You and Poe sat in your film room in front of the camera and light set up. You combed your fingers through your hair and Poe just stared at you. You looked at him, “What?”</p><p>“You look perfect.”</p><p>You scoffed and nudged him, “Dork. You ready?” Poe nodded, “Let the cringing begin.”</p><p>You pressed the record button and Poe introduced the channel. You then explained what you two were going to be doing.</p><p>“So, Poe and I will be reading fanfiction that you guys have written about us! Our friends Rey and Finn-” Both Rey and Finn appeared behind you two and waved, then went back behind the camera, “-they printed out some excerpts of some of these fics, so we have no idea what we’re about to read.”</p><p>“Also,” Poe jumped in, “We’re sorry if we offend any of you guys. Trust us, that’s not our intention. We just wanted to read some of the hardwork you guys did!” When he finished, both you and he looked at Rey and Finn. </p><p>“Okay, here’s your first fic and it’s called The Guessing Game by RebelRouserScum”. Rey handed you and Poe papers. </p><p>You read the description, “Y/N and Poe decide to film a ‘Guess My Body Part’ challenge video and things get heated. And this is rated M for mature.” You looked up and Rey and Finn who are giggling like teens, “Wow. Thanks guys. Just throw us immediately into the raunchy stuff!”</p><p>Poe laughed, “Alright, let’s get to it.”</p><p>Finn, “I’ll read the narration and you guys say your dialogue.” Finn cleared his throat and read the excerpt, <em>“Poe was becoming a little more aroused and daring. So he decided to lift his shirt and put your hand on his six pack.”</em></p><p>You laughed, “The only six pack Poe has is a six pack of beer!”</p><p>“Hey! I’ve been working out, thank you very much!”</p><p>“Ssshh!” Finn exclaimed and you two quieted, “Poe! It’s your turn to read!”</p><p>“Oh right!” Poe cleared his voice, <em>“Alright, Y/N. Can you guess what body part that is?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Y/N blushed when she realized what she was touching.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Y-Your abs.” </em>You said following a chuckle.</p><p><em>“Poe kept his hand on yours and made your hand down more onto his har-” </em>Finn snickered,<em> “On his hardened bulge.” <br/></em></p><p>You immediately grabbed the paper from Poe and scrunched it, along with yours, into a ball and threw it at Finn, “NOPE! NEXT!” Your cheeks were heating up.</p><p>“Aaawww! Y/N! You’re blushing!” Poe pinched at your cheeks and you tried biting at him.</p><p>“If all of these are smut, I’m going to kill both of you.” You glared at Rey and Finn.</p><p>Poe looked into the camera, “Well, that’s a side of Y/N you guys barely see! You think she’s all cute and innocent? HELL NO! She’s a lioness that could rip your head off!”</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at Poe, “I’m taking that as a compliment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were scrolling through your instagram when you saw that some of your friends had recently gone to Disneyland. Then an idea popped into your head. You immediately hopped off your bed and dashed to Poe’s room. You opened the door to see that he was playing his guitar and singing. You crawled onto his bed next to him and began aggressively tapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Ow. Ow! What?!” You stopped and he started rubbing his shoulder, “Geez, you’re so aggressive when you’re excited.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Shut up. Anyway, let’s do the Disney song challenge for our next video.” </p><p>“What brought this on?”</p><p>“I was on instagram and saw that some of my old friends had gone to Disneyland.” You shrugged, “I don’t know. I just need some Disney in my life.”</p><p>“Then why don’t we go to Disneyland?” Poe immediately suggested.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Your eyes lit up. </p><p>Poe beamed at you, “Yeah. Why not? Ever since we moved to LA we’ve yet to go. So let’s go.”</p><p>“Aaaahh! Okay! When should be go?”</p><p>“We’re free this upcoming week. We could go then.”</p><p>“A whole week? Really?”</p><p>“Sure. Happiest Place on Earth with my best friend? Sounds pretty fun to me.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh. YAY!” You launched yourself onto Poe and gave him a huge hug. You then kissed him on the cheek, “I’m so excited! I gotta get packing!” You ran out of the room as quickly as you entered.</p><p>Poe laughed to himself. During that whole time, you didn’t know that his vlogging camera, that sat on his desk, was on and recording. Poe sighed and walked to the camera, picked it up, and spoke into it, “I’d never post this little sequence online, but I’m still gonna say it. God, I love Y/N.” Poe looked down and smiled, “I’d do anything to make her happy. That look on her face when I said we’d go…” Poe shook his head, “I’d love to see that face every day.” Poe ran his hand through his hair, “I’ve loved her for so long and…I can’t even imagine how my life would be without her in it. I know she sees us as just best friends…but God, what I’d do to make her see me as more.” Poe then stopped recording and set the camera down. He was in quite the predicament.</p><hr/><p>You and Poe were all packed and ready to go. Poe took care of the tickets and the hotel room. You took care of the rough to do list. Disneyland was about an hour away from you. You and Poe belted out Disney songs on the way there. You vlogged everything, of course. As the time ticked away, you felt yourself becoming happier and happier. </p><p>When you drove up to the Disneyland Hotel, your mouth dropped open. You looked to Poe, whom was smiling at you, “We’re staying at the Disneyland Hotel?!”</p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>“Aaaaahhh!!!” You started hitting Poe excitedly and he tried blocking you.</p><p>“You really need to not be so violent.”</p><p>“Then you need to stop being the best person ever! Because this is great! You’re great! Aaaahhh!!”</p><p>Poe started laughing, “Anything for my girl.”</p><p>You started to blush. His girl? Did Poe really see you as his girl?</p><hr/><p> You two found your room, which only had one bed. You two thought nothing of it. You’ve slept in one bed before, but after Poe called you his girl, you started feeling anxious about it. You anxiety faded as soon as you looked out the window to see the view of the pool. It was amazing! It was huge and had a water slide! </p><p>“I still can’t believe you did this!” </p><p>Poe threw his arm around your shoulder, “Like I said, anything for you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first day, you and Poe decided to just chill at the swimming pool and roam around Downtown Disney. The whole surrounding areas felt like magic was swirling around you. </p><p>For food, you two decided to eat a small snack at the Jazz Kitchen since you’d already eaten at Trader Sam’s Enchanted Tikki Bar back at the hotel . You had heard of the delicious beignets, so you wanted to try them out. You waited for Poe at a table outside. That’s when a group of three girls walked up to you. They were smiling and nervously giggling.</p><p>“H-Hi.” One of them said. </p><p>You smiled at them, “Hi, girls!”</p><p>“You’re Y/N, right? From Rebel Rousers?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yep! That’s me! Nice to meet you all! What are your names?” </p><p>“I’m Hannah,” the blonde girl said, “and these are my friends, Jessie and Abby.” She gestured to the two brunette girls with her. They all looked like they were about thirteen or fourteen, “So, is it okay if we get a picture with you?”</p><p>You smiled brightly at them, “Sure! And Poe’s actually inside getting some beignets. You want to wait for him and we could all take a picture, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’s be great!” Jessie said.</p><p>“Awesome! So whatcha guys doing here? Just hanging around Downtown Disney or you going into the parks?”</p><p>“We’re going into the parks, but we saw your snapchat that you were here. So we were hoping you’d be in the area!”</p><p>“Well, you found me!”</p><p>“Y/N!” You turned to see Poe coming up to you holding the bag of deliciousness, “Hey! Who are your friends?”</p><p>The girls became giddy again. Hannah spoke up, “Hi! I’m Hannah! And these are my friends Jessie and Abby.”</p><p>You smiled and turned to him, “We were waiting for you so we could take a picture.”</p><p>“Oh! I hope you weren’t waiting long.”</p><p>They all shook their heads, “Nah!”</p><p>Poe chuckled, “Well, who’s phone are we gonna use?”</p><p>“Mine!” Jessie took out her phone and handed it to Poe.</p><p>“Alright. Y/N, you stand on one side and I’ll stand on the other. On three, say ‘We are Rebels’. One, two, three!” And all five of you said, “We are Rebels,” in unison. Poe handed the phone back to Jessie, “There you girls go. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day!”</p><p>“Thank you!!” They all said as they happily skipped away.</p><p>“They’re so cute.” You said beaming as the girls faded from your sight.</p><p>“You’re cuter, though.” Poe said as he handed you the bag.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Dork.” You took the bag and began to shake it up to ensure that all the beignets were covered in powdered sugar. You opened the bag and a cloud of sugar poofed out. Then the sweetness of the desserts hit you. You took one out and handed it to Poe. You took out one for yourself.</p><p>You were about to take a bite, but then Poe stopped you, “Wait! Vlogging moment!” You nodded in agreement. Poe took out the camera and began filming, “First time trying beignets at Downtown Disney! Cheers!” You both bit into the dessert and you both moaned at the deliciousness. </p><p>“These are dangerously good.” You said as you took another bite. </p><p>Poe laughed at you, “You’re such a mess! You have powdered sugar all over your face!” Poe took a napkin and began wiping your mouth.</p><p>“Chill, mom.” </p><hr/><p>After you finished the beignets, you walked over to the World of Disney store. Your excitement increased because you were sooo ready to splurge on Disney merchandise. Before you entered the store, Poe stopped you.</p><p>“Don’t go overboard. We’re spending a week here and you’re not spending it all here.”</p><p>“But but but DISNEY!”</p><p>“Y/N, we haven’t even gone to the parks yet!”</p><p>You pouted, “Fine, fine. What’s my limit today?”</p><p>“150.”</p><p>“Okay. That’s not bad.”</p><p> Poe scoffed, “You say that now. Remember the last time we were here? Grad Night?”</p><p>“Okay, I was just a young one back then. I had no impulse control. I’m better now.”</p><p>Poe crossed his arms, “Uh huh. Give me your wallet.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Y/N, as your best friend, it’s my job to ensure that you don’t go spending all of your money. So hand it over.” </p><p>You exhaled a frustrated sigh because Poe was right. You dug into your purse for your wallet and handed it to Poe.</p><p>“Okay, now you can look around.” You stuck your tongue out to Poe and he smiled back. </p><hr/><p>Disney was going to take all of your money. You knew that for a fact. In your arms you had: a pair of the sparkly Minnie Ears, two pins of your favorite Disney princess and Disney movie, a shirt with Sorcerer Mickey on it, and a Mickey pillow pet. Poe gave you your wallet as you approached the cashier. </p><p>“I’ll be back.” He muttered into your ear and you nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be outside waiting for you when I’m done.” You smiled at the cashier. Your total was about $110. Not bad, you thought. You thanked the Cast Member and took your things outside. </p><p>About five minutes later, Poe came out with a bag himself.</p><p>“Whatcha buy?” You asked curiously. </p><p>Poe pulled out a Mickey and Minnie hat. He showed you the back. The Mickey hat said “Rebel-Rousers” and underneath said “Poe”. The Minnie hat said “Rebel-Rousers” with “Y/N” underneath. “Matching hats!” </p><p>“That’s so cute!” You clapped as Poe handed you yours.</p><p>“I also saw this in the jewelry section. I immediately thought of you.” He pulled out a small white box and handed it to you. You opened it and gasped. Inside was a golden necklace that said “Princess” written in cursive.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! You didn’t have to, Poe!”</p><p>He shrugged, “I think it sums you up perfectly. I’d hate myself if I didn’t get it for you.” He took the necklace our of the box and stood behind you. He placed it around your neck and clasped it in the back. </p><p>You faced him, “Well?”</p><p>Poe softly smiled as you, “Perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up the next day, you were beyond excited. You were going to the parks today! You excitedly hopped out of bed, laid out your outfit on the bed, and got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, you came out in your towel and saw that Poe was awake. Poe’s eyes were stuck on you and you were starting to feel a bit anxious. You’ve seen each other in a towel before. But then the phrase, “my girl” came back to mind.</p><p>You cleared your throat and smiled at him trying not to show your uneasiness. You threw your pillow at him, “Take a shower and get dressed! Rope drop is in an hour!”</p><p>Poe giggled, “You’re glowing.”</p><p>“I’m excited! Now hurry up before I get violent with you again!”</p><p>“No need to tell me twice!” He got out of bed and laid his clothes on the bed. He then kissed your cheek and went into the bathroom. You really wished he’d stop doing that. It started to make those feelings that you’ve buried so deep inside yourself want to emerge again. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. </p><p>You put on your bra and underwear. Then your black jeans, the Disney shirt you bought yesterday, with a denim jacket on top, your two Disney pins on said jacket, your socks, your comfy running shoes, your Minnie hat that matched Poe’s, and lastly, the ‘Princess’ necklace that Poe gave you. </p><p>When Poe came out of the bathroom, you were finishing up your minimal makeup.</p><p>He nodded in approval, “Cute.” He dressed up in some khaki shorts, brown boat shoes, a Disney Hawaiian shirt he found at a thrift store, and the Mickey hat he’d just bought, “Ready to go?”</p><p>You nodded and headed out the door.</p><hr/><p>When  you got your tickets, Poe handed you a card that you knew wasn’t just a one day or two day ticket. Nope. It was an Annual Pass. Your eyes shot up to him. </p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>You jumped up and down and hugged him, “You’re seriously the best!”</p><p>He shrugged, “I know. So, breakfast first?”</p><p>“Yes! Carnation Cafe!” </p><p>“As you wish, princess.”</p><p>“Wooow. Pulling a Princess Bride on me, huh? And I thought you said you hated that movie.”</p><p>Poe shrugged, “It’s growing on me.” </p><p>At the Carnation Cafe, you and Poe ordered the Mickey shaped waffle. You were bouncing in your seat when you got it, “It looks too good to eat!” You said as you focused your vlogging camera on the food. You then set the camera down, still recording, onto the table. It took a few tries to keep it at an angle where you and Poe were in the frame. </p><p>As you two ate, you discussed what you should do first. Meet characters? Go on rides? Watch parades?</p><p>“I’ll agree to whatever you want, princess.” Poe said with a smirk.</p><p>“Noooo! Don’t do that!”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Be such a sweetheart! It sucks ‘cause it makes me feel bad! You make a decision!”</p><p>Poe laughed, “Okay! Okay! Let’s go to Tomorrowland since it’s the smallest land.”</p><p>You nodded, “Okay, sounds good.” You and Poe finished up your breakfast and then began to head to Tomorrowland. Because the park just opened, you two decided to go on Space Mountain first since that’s usually the most busy. So why not take advantage of the short wait time? </p><p>Whilst in line, you and Poe were vlogging and snapchatting. Poe had the vlogging camera on you. He was recording you while you were recording him on snapchat. You started giggling.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asked with a suspicious glare.</p><p>You showed him the video you took. You had put the bunny filter on him, “You make a cute bunny.”</p><p>“At least I’m cuter than you!”</p><p>“No way. I’m sooo much cuter than you.”</p><p>“Okay. Dog filter. Right now. Then we’ll ask everyone who’s cuter.”</p><p>“Fine.” You switched the camera to your front camera and stood next to Poe. The dog filters appeared on both of you. You two smiled. You then typed in the caption, “Who’s cuter: Me or Poe?” and waited for responses. Within 5 minutes, you started getting responses. Most of them were Poe.</p><p>You pouted and Poe zoomed onto your face, “Aaawww. What’s wrong little puppy? Upset that our viewers like me more than you? Come on. Lemme see a smile. Come on, princess.” Poe pushed the camera into your face and you couldn’t control your lips twitching upward into a smile, “There’s that beautiful smile.” Poe beamed at you and you could feel yourself blushing again.</p><hr/><p>After Tomorrowland, you headed towards Adventureland and New Orleans Square. That was your favorite area in the parks. Poe wanted to go on Jungle Cruise, so you two waited in line. You remembered how the Skippers told all these punny jokes.</p><p>“I think you’d make a good skipper.” You simply stated.</p><p>Poe looked at curiously, “Yeah?”</p><p>You nodded, “All the jokes you tell are stupid and lame. So you’ll fit right in.” </p><p>Poe pretended to be offended, “You said you liked my jokes!”</p><p>“I was just being a good friend to make you think you’re actually funny.”</p><p>“MY LIFE IS A LIE!”</p><p>You started laughing, “You’re so dramatic. Calm down.”</p><p>“No! I will not calm down! I brought you to Disneyland and this is the thanks I get?!” Poe continued his dramatic ways.</p><p>You slapped your hand onto his mouth, “Oh my God! Shut up!” You laughed. Poe narrowed his eyes at you. You then felt something wet on your hand and you screeched, “What the Hell!! Eeeeewwww!!!” You wiped your hand on Poe’s shirt. </p><p>You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned to see an older couple smiling at you, “You two make an adorable couple.” The old woman said.</p><p>“Oh, we-” you started.</p><p>“Thank you!” Poe said, “You and your husband as well!”</p><p>The old lady chuckled, “You’re too kind, dear. Thank you. How long have you two been together?”</p><p>“Since high school. So about 9 years. That about right, babe?”</p><p>You were blushing sooooo hard, “Uh yeah! Sounds about right. Honestly, it’s been so long, we’ve lost track of time.”</p><p>The older man gave a hearty laugh, “Wait, ‘til you get married.”</p><p>You then looked at the line and saw that you were next, “Oh! Looks like we need to get on. It was nice talking to you two!”</p><p>“And you, dear. Enjoy the rest of your day!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Poe said as you two got onto the boat.</p><p>You pushed him as you two sat down, “Why’d you do that?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to embarrass her! She was a sweet old lady!”</p><p>“Seriously, stop being such a sweetheart. People keep thinking we’re a couple!”</p><p>“Is it that bad of a thought for us to be a couple?”</p><p>“Well…n-”</p><p>“Welcome everyone to the Jungle Cruise! My name is Richard and I’ll be your Skipper today!”</p><p>Poe never got to hear your answer. And inside, he was dying to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After going through Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, and Haunted Mansion, your stomach was grumbling. Poe laughed when he heard your stomach, “Want a churro or corndog or both?”</p><p>“Both! I can’t choose between them so definitely, both!”</p><p>“Right away, your Highness!” You linked your arm with Poe’s and you made your way to the churro station right outside of the Haunted Mansion entrance. Then you made your way to The Stage Door in Frontierland for a corndog. Poe pulled out the vlogging camera again.</p><p>“And here is the beautiful Princess Y/N ready for the royal feast.” </p><p>You bit into the churro, “Dessert before lunch because why not? I’m adult! I do what I want!”</p><p>Poe then took the churro from your hand and bit into it, “Mmmm. That’s a good churro.”</p><p>“Heeeeey!” You grabbed it back. Poe set the vlogging camera, still on, onto the table. You giggled and began to wipe sugar off his face, “And you say I’m a mess.”</p><p>Poe smiled, “You are. A hot mess.”</p><hr/><p>After you two ate, Poe thought you should take a break and head back to the hotel to rest for a few hours. Then you’d head over to Disney’s California Adventure for some other rides.</p><p>You two walked back into the hotel arm in arm. As soon as you entered the room, you kicked off your shoes and ran onto the bed. You belly flopped onto the soft cushion. Poe giggled as he slapped your butt then made way to the desk. He took out his laptop and began to download the vlogging footage so there would be enough room for tonight.</p><p>You took out your own laptop to check on your subscriber count . You looked at the number and screamed, “AAAHH!! POE! COME HERE!” You exclaimed.</p><p>Poe left the desk and walked to you, “What’s up?”</p><p>“We’re almost at 1.5 million!”</p><p>“No way!” Poe sat down next to you and watched the subscriber count slowly increase.</p><p>“I gotta snapchat this!” You pulled out your phone and tapped on the app. You started filming, “Look guys! We’re almost at 1.5 million subscribers!!” You added to your story.</p><p>“Just a few more to go….YEAH! WOOHOO!” Poe exclaimed jumping from the bed, “We did it!!”</p><p>You snapchatted a picture of 1.5 million with the caption, “We did it, guys! Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Hey! Wanna livestream a Q and A?” Poe asked. </p><p>“Let’s do it!” You two immediately tweeted out that you were going to be doing a livestream Q and A as a way to celebrate. A few moments later, the livestream was up and going on youtube. The comments section immediately filled up with congrats. </p><p>“Okay, guys and gals! Send us your questions!” Poe exclaimed. You both began to read through the questions.</p><p>“Why aren’t we at Disneyland right now?” You asked then answered with, “We wanted to take a break and take a rest back here at the hotel. Don’t get us wrong, Disneyland is amazing! But it’s a bit hot out and we’ve been waiting in long lines. So ya know. Gotta rest up!”</p><p>“What are our favorite rides here? Well, Y/N, loooves The Pirates of the Caribbean.”</p><p>“And Poe looooves Space Mountain.” You read more comments and questions, “When are you and Poe getting married? Uuuuummmm…”</p><p>“Okay, quick story. Back in our first year of college, Y/N and I made a pact. That once we hit our mid thirties and we haven’t been married to someone else, we’d marry each other.”</p><p>You laughed, “Are we really gonna stick with that? I mean, come on. I’m sure you’ll pick up a girlfriend soon and then soon enough, you two will get married.”</p><p>You read comments saying that you and Poe NEEDED to get married, that you were meant for each other, blah blah blah. You tried to block out the comments because you just didn’t want to end up hurting yourself at the thought of Poe being someone else’s.</p><p>“If you were to work at Disneyland, what would you do?” Poe asked reading off a question, “Y/N and I wanna be face characters! We’d love to interact with the kids and feel like real Disney characters.”</p><p>You nodded, “Poe would make a perfect Prince Naveen, right?! He’s got the looks and voice for it! Plus, he’s a shameless flirt!”</p><p>“Yeah, but only for you.” He kissed you on the cheek and the comments section was blowing up.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss her again!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AAAAHHHH!!! I’M DYING!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KISS HER ON THE LIPS!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>srsly why arent you guys together?!?!</em>
</p><p>You nervously chuckled, “You guys are silly. Poe would never-” You turned to Poe and you were silenced mid-sentence. Poe’s lips were suddenly on yours. You froze for a second and then began to kiss back. You felt Poe smile against your lips. You broke apart and your face was red. You looked away from Poe, whom was smiling like the damn Cheshire Cat. You looked at the comments again:</p><p>
  <em>IT HAPPENED! IT HAPPENED GUYS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is happening! You guys kissed! My poor fangirl heart cant take any more of this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make it official, Poe! </em>
</p><p>“So…that happened..” You said awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah..so…….be my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Wait, really?” You were a bit surprised despite him kissing you just a few moments ago.</p><p>“Well, yeah. I don’t just kiss anyone, Y/N. You’re my best friend and I like you a lot. I’ve liked you for so long. And you kissed me back so I’m pretty sure that means you like me back.”</p><p>You shyly hid your face, “I can’t believe this is happening. LIVE TOO! But, yes, Poe. I’ll be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“YES! There you guys go! We made it official! We’re officially a couple! Tweet it, instagram it, whatever! No more headcanons of us being together cause now it’s true!”</p><p>You laughed at Poe’s ridiculousness, “Alright. Calm down.”</p><p>“No! I won’t! My best friend isn’t just my best friend anymore! She’s my girlfriend!” </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Okay, guys. I think that’s enough for today. Keep an eye out for more tweets and snapchats of our adventures in Disneyland. See ya!” You ended the livestream and shut your laptop.</p><p>You turned to Poe again and his lips were on yours once more. You stopped him, “You really need to calm down.”</p><p>Poe shrugged, “I can’t. I’m just so happy. <em>You</em> make me happy!</p><hr/><p>After that, you and Poe took a nice two hour nap sleeping in each other’s arms. When you woke up, Poe was already awake staring at you, “It wasn’t a dream, was it?” </p><p>Poe shook his head, “If this is a dream. I really don’t want to wake up.”</p><p>“You’re so corny.” You pushed away from him and got up to use the bathroom. You washed your hands then fixed your hair again.</p><p>Poe watched you brush your hair as he leaned on the bathroom threshold, “You’re perfect, you know that?”</p><p>You smiled, “So you keep telling me.”</p><p>“Because it’s true.” He walked up to you and circled his arms around you, “My beautiful princess.”</p><p>You turned around and rested your hands on Poe’s chest, “My handsome prince.” You kissed Poe and he hummed.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll get tired of your lips.”</p><p>You two finished freshening up and then looked at your phones. In a group message with you, Poe, Rey, and Finn, there were about 20+ messages. The first being a screenshot of a buzzfeed article titled “Your Favorite Youtuber Duo is Officially a Couple!”. Following the picture was Rey’s text in all caps: say</p><p>Rey: UM, WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?!</p><p>Finn: YEAH GUYS! WHAT THE HELL!</p><p>Rey: AND IT HAPPENED ON A LIVESTREAM?! SERIOUSLY!</p><p>Finn: WHY WON’T YOU GUYS ANSWER US?! ARE YOU DEAD?!</p><p>The rest of the messages were just “Hellooooo??s” and demanding you two to answer your phones or text back. Poe took the initiative to reply</p><p>Poe: Sorry, we were napping Disneyland is tiring! And yes, this is a thing.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Poe demanded.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Selfie to send to them.”</p><p>You shrugged and agreed. You took a kissing selfie and sent it to them.</p><p>Rey: FINALLY! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! </p><p>Finn: …so when’s the wedding? Can I be the best man?</p><p>Rey: Can I be the maid of honor?!</p><p>Y/N: OMFG! Calm down guys! We’ll talk to you when we get back from our trip! Okay?!</p><p>Rey: Okay, fine.</p><p>Finn: Yup, got it.</p><p>Y/N: Thanks. Love you guys!</p><p>You then slipped your shoes on and walked down to the lobby hand in hand with Poe. As you waited in the elevator, Poe’s hand left yours then went around your waist. He then chuckled.</p><p>“What?” You asked.</p><p>“Earlier, you said I’d be picking up a girlfriend soon. You jinxed it.”</p><p>You giggled, “I guess I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday, came and went. You and Poe spent some time riding rides in California Adventure. You ate at the Napa Rose for dinner, then proceeded to watch World of Color. It was, indeed, a very magical night. </p><p>When you woke up this morning, in Poe’s arm, you couldn’t help but feel so happy and loved. Your best friend since freshman year of high school, the guy that you’ve loved for nearly ten years, was FINALLY your boyfriend. Like how is this even possible? Magic is definitely in the air around here.</p><p>“You’re staring,” Poe’s voice broke your trance…you also didn’t realize you were staring at him.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” you blushed.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, sweetheart. You’re fine…like reeeaally fine.” you felt weak in the knees.</p><p>You scoffed, “It’s too early to be dealing with your flirting.” You sat up and looked at your phone. </p><p>“It’s 11:30am. It’s not early!”</p><p>The date was clear as day on your phone, “Oh yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day.” You simply stated.</p><p>Poe looked at his phone, “So it is,” He looked at you, “Happy Valentine’s Day, girlfriend.”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend.” You both giggled, “We’re acting like love smitten teens.”</p><p>Poe sat up stretching his arms out, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve been love smitten since we were teens soo…”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve loved me this whole time?”</p><p>Poe began to panic. He didn’t mean to tell you that he loved you so soon, “Well, I mean-”</p><p>“’Cause I’ve loved you since we were in high school.”</p><p>Your words processed in Poe’s brain. Then a big smile broke out, “We love each other. I love you a-and you love me. God, I feel like this is a dream. I’m so scared this is all in my head.”</p><p>You laughed at him and hugged him, “We’re very much awake and very much in love.” You kissed his cheek.</p><p>“You don’t think it’s too soon to say I love you?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No way! We’ve basically been together for almost a decade! I think it’s about time we’ve said it.”</p><p>Poe snaked an arm around, “Well then, I, Poe Dameron, love you, Y/N L/N, very very much.”</p><p>“And I, Y/N L/N, love you, Poe Dameron, very very much.” You pat his cheek, “Now let’s get ready to spend more time at Disneyland!!!”</p><p>You hopped out of bed and to the bathroom. Poe fell back onto his bed with an adorable smile on his face.</p><hr/><p>Because you two woke up late, it was lunch time when you entered the parks. You walked hand in hand trying to figure out what to do. Poe’s phone buzzed and he looked at the message. Then he looked at you, “Actually, I have another surprise for you. It’s actually perfect for today.”</p><p>“Oh God. Really? More surprises?”</p><p>“Come on, I think you’ll really love this one.” He kissed the back of your hand and you walked with him to New Orleans square. You followed him until you stood in front of the entrance to Club 33.</p><p>“YOU DIDN’T.” You said with wide eyes and a smile.</p><p>He nodded, “I did. I actually know one of the Cast Members in here. He managed to get us in. It was just supposed to be a general surprise, but now that we’re together <em>and</em> it’s Valentine’s Day, it just makes it so much more special.”</p><p>You kissed him passionately on the mouth, “You never seize to amaze me. I don’t think I’ll get tired of it. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing you say that.”</p><p>The place was amazing. The food, although in small portions, was very delicious. After you ate, Poe bought you exclusive Club 33 ears and a pin. You then proceeded to walk around the area. By the New Orleans Cafe, Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen made an appearance. You pulled Poe to come with you to meet them. When you walked up to them, your eyes immediately lit up.</p><p>“Well. hello there!” Tiana explained.</p><p>“Hi!” You said excitedly.</p><p>“Now, what’s your name, princess?”</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>“That’s a gorgeous name! And is this your prince?”</p><p>“Yes! This is Poe!” Poe took Tiana’s hand and kissed it.</p><p>Tiana pretended to blush, “Oh he’s a charmer, ain’t he?”</p><p>You chuckled, “Yes, he is. So is it okay if we get a picture?”</p><p>“Of course! Make sure to get my good side.” Prince Naveen said.</p><p>“Okay, Poe will link arms with Tiana. I will link arms with Naveen.” You said moving into your place. You gave the photographer your phone and he counted down and the four of you posed for the picture. After that, you thanked them and left.</p><p>You looked at the picture and smiled, “You would definitely make the perfect Naveen.”</p><hr/><p>As you waited in line for Splash Mountain, you watched a dad play with his children across the way. You smiled and watched them. Poe followed your gaze and then he smiled.</p><p>“Would you ever want kids?”</p><p>You looked at him, “Already asking about kids and we haven’t even been a couple for more than a day!”</p><p>Poe rolled his eyes, “Ha ha. Seriously, though.”</p><p>“Yeah. I love kids. What about you?”</p><p>“I imagine having everything with you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ve spent about ten years with you, I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>“You’re getting into that proposal territory, ya know that?” You asked jokingly.</p><p>“I’m serious, though. I don’t want to waste any more time with you. I don’t want to waste anymore. This isn’t a proposal, not yet at least, but a promise.”</p><p>You smirked at him, “Well, ya know…every princess gets a happily ever after with her prince. And I definitely intend on having that with you.” You kissed Poe on the lips and continued your way waiting in line for the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by anonymous:You should do #10 for internet famous.</p><p>#10: What is he famous for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since your trip with Poe to Disneyland. You were sad to leave, but Poe promised that you two will make another trip there again soon. It truly was the Happiest Place on Earth.</p><p> It’s also been two weeks since you two have became a couple. Everyone from people to social media to your family and friends were all happy for you. Everyone was ecstatic when they heard the news of you and Poe finally getting together. Your mom was upset at first because she had to hear it from her coworker first that you two finally became a couple. But then she started gushing about how she always wanted you two to be together and that you’re going to be making beautiful children together (woah, mom.) She immediately demanded that you two come back home. </p><p>“Mom, is it really necessary to throw a party just because Poe and I are together?”</p><p>“YES! ABSOLUTELY! OUR WHOLE FAMILY HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG!”</p><p>You buried your head into Poe’s chest as you groaned with frustration. Poe chuckled and took the phone from you, “Hi, Mrs. L/N!”</p><p>“Oh! Poe! Why am I not surprised? Can you please persuade that lovely daughter of mine to come home for the weekend? The both of you?”</p><p>“You know how Y/N is. She’s very stubborn.”</p><p>“Yes, which is why I was hoping you could charm her into coming.”</p><p>“You’re only going to embarrass me!” You yelled into the phone.</p><p>“Okay, I promise I won’t! Please? Poe, your father misses you terribly.”</p><p>You grabbed the phone from Poe, “You’re being incredibly manipulative, mother dearest.”</p><p>“I just want to see you and my future son-in-law, daughter dearest.”</p><p>You groaned again as Poe took back the phone, “We’ll be there, Mrs. L/N. Don’t worry. I’ll even drag Y/N if I have to.”</p><p>“Thank you, Poe! Can’t wait to see you both! Bye!”</p><p>“Alright. Bye!” Poe hung up the phone and left it on the bedside table. </p><p>You took the pillow from under you and started hitting him with it, “WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU?!” </p><p>Poe shielded himself as he laughed, “Come on, babe! It’s cute! They’re happy for us! How can you be upset?”</p><p>“They’re only going to berate me on how this didn’t happen sooner!” You crossed your arms over your chest and pursed your lips.</p><p>Poe smiled, “You’re adorable, you know that?”</p><p>You bit your lip trying not to smile, “You’re annoying, you know <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“You adore me.”</p><p>“I despise you.” With that Poe, began to tickle your sides. You began screaming and squirming under him as he held you in place, “Please! No! Mercy! I beg of you!” </p><p>“Only if you kiss me.” Poe said as he continued to tickle you.</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“And tell me you love me.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>“And say that I’m the most handsome guy out there.”</p><p>“You’re really pushing it.” Poe began tot tickle you more and you screeched, “OKAY FINE! I LOVE YOU AND YOU’RE THE MOST HANDSOME GUY IN THE WORLD!”</p><p>Poe stopped and leaned down to you. You gave him a chaste kiss then called him an asshole.</p><hr/><p>Throughout the whole journey there, you were a mess. You had no idea what your family was going to do or say. They, for the most part, had a mouth filter. But when it came to coming together, they’d bring out the alcohol and it’d seem like they had no filter at all. What if they made fun of you? What if they made a joke about your insecurity? …what if they said that you weren’t enough for Poe? All of these negative thoughts and questions swirled in your head.</p><p>Poe noticed that you were anxiously bouncing your knee as he was speaking to the Uber driver. As the driver continued to speak, Poe whispered to you, “Hey, stop it.” Poe said as he put a hand on your thigh.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything,” you mumbled.</p><p>“You’re worried. I know this because you make a face that makes you look like you’re constipated.”</p><p>You smiled and shoved him, “Shut up.”</p><p>“There’s that smile that I love,” Poe kissed your temple and put and arm around you. In less than twenty minutes, you’ll be met with your family and extended family again.</p><hr/><p>You thanked the driver as you fished out your luggage from the trunk. As soon as the trunk door slammed shut, your five year old niece, Ava, came running out of the house, “Auntie Y/N!!” You immediately dropped your bag and crouched down with your arms wide up, “There’s my little bug!!” Ava ran into your arms and you hugged her tight. </p><p>“I missed you, Auntie Y/N!”</p><p>“I missed you too, my little Ava bug!” You turned her around to face Poe, “You remember Poe, right? He came with me to your birthday party last year. He got you the Elsa dress.” </p><p>Ava’s eyes widened, “Yeah!”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Wow, is this really Ava, Y/N? I remember Ava being a lot smaller.” Poe said playfully.</p><p>“I grew! I’m a big girl now! I’m five!” Ava held up her hand.</p><p>“Wow! You are a big girl!” Poe poked her stomach and she giggled.</p><p>“Mama says you’re famous, Auntie Y/N.”</p><p>You laughed as you set her down and picked up your things, “I don’t really think I’m famous. But Poe is.”</p><p>“What is he famous for?” Ava asked</p><p>“Singing, being funny, and his cute face.”</p><p>Poe smiled as he walked into your house, “If I’m famous, you’re famous!”</p><p>“You guys are just internet famous. It’s no big deal.” Your sister, Zoe said as she met you guys at the door, “Hey sis.” She hugged you, “Hey future brother-in-law,” she hugged Poe.</p><p>You groaned, “First mom, now you?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Come on. We all know it’s gonna happen.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t know when.” Poe said as he set his bags by the stairs. You looked at him with wide eyes and he winked at you. </p><p>Zoe stood there with her hands on her hips, “So, you ready to face the crowd? They’re all coming tomorrow.”</p><p>You sighed, “Let’s do this thing.” You took Poe’s hand into yours and walked into the kitchen where your parents and brother were waiting for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Munchkin!” Your brother exclaimed as you entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Gigantor!” You yelled as you ran up to him for a hug.</p><p>“You’re getting smaller.” Mason said jokingly, “Poe! My buddy!!!” He pushed you aside to give Poe a big bro hug, “How you doin’, man?!”</p><p>Poe hugged your brother back, “I’ve been good! I’m sure you’ve seen the videos we’ve done and whatnot.”</p><p>“Yeah, you guys are disgusting.”</p><p>“Mason! Leave them alone.” Your mother pushed Mason to the side as she hugged you and Poe, “How was your trip here?”</p><p>“Fine,” you said plainly, “Just a plane ride then an uber. Very simple.” Your mother began to nag you about your appearance. As she did so, Poe walked up to your father and shook his hand.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, Mr. L/N.” Poe said with a heartwarming smile.</p><p>Your father smiled back, “Same for you, Poe. Looks like you and Y/N have been enjoying yourself.”</p><p>Poe nodded, “Yeah! Disneyland was great. Then being home and spending time at home together as a couple is fun.” Poe realized how that sounded, “I mean! We don’t sleep together, well we do, but not in a sexual sense! Not that I wouldn’t want to have sex with Y/N, wait! I-uh…” </p><p>Your father began to laugh at Poe’s embarrassing rambling, “I get it, Poe. That’s alright. What you and my daughter do in private is none of my business.” He pat Poe on the back and leaned closer, “But don’t forget to use protection.”</p><p>Poe’s cheeks and ears tinted pink, “Uh, right. Got it.”</p><p>Your father began laughing again, “You know, we were all rooting for you to get together.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you, sir.”</p><p>“Not a problem! So, when are you proposing?”</p><p>“Uh, well-”</p><p>“DAD!” Poe and your father’s heads snapped up to see you walking over to them, “You’re making Poe uncomfortable!”</p><p>“What? Am not!”</p><p>“He’s blushing! And he hardly blushes! We haven’t even spent five minutes here and you guys are already being annoying!”</p><p>Your mother rushed up to the three of you, “We’re sorry, Y/N. We promise we’ll be good.” She lightly slapped your father’s stomach, “Go ahead and unpack your things. Your old room is still in tact. Sorta. Your dad turned part of it into his little tinker room.”</p><p>“As long as my bed is still there, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Your bunkbed?!” Poe asked.</p><p>Zoe sighed, “Yep, that’s still there. Mom doesn’t have the heart to get rid of it.”</p><p>“And don’t! Bunk beds are cool!” Poe exclaimed.</p><p>You scoffed as you and he went to go get your bags and bring them to your room, “What are you, five?”</p><p>“Five and a half, thank you very much.”</p><p>You chuckled, “You’re such a dork.” You lugged your bags up to the stairs and down the hall.</p><p>“Hey! Do I look like a whale penis to you?!” </p><p>You opened the door to your old room and dragged your stuff in there, “Well, you can be a dick sometimes.”</p><p>That got Poe laughing as he dragged his luggage into your room as well. You looked around and saw that everything was the same except for the little corner where your desk was. Instead of the old artwork and art supplies that fashioned the desk, there laid some broken toys and electronics with glue, screwdrivers, and pliers scattered around them. The thing about your dad was that he’d rather try fixing things himself instead of paying someone to do it or buying a replacement. </p><p>Poe sniffed the air, “Aw yes. I love the smell of old teenage angst.”</p><p>You rolled onto your bed and smiled, “I was <em>not </em>angsty.”</p><p>Poe rolled in next to you trapping you between him and the wall, “Yeah, you kinda were.” </p><p>You took your pillow and threw it on Poe’s face, “No, I wasn’t!”</p><p>Poe took the pillow and threw it on the floor, “Again, with the violence. Maybe we should put you through anger management.”</p><p>“Whatever.” You put one leg over him trying to climb over, but Poe’s hands on your waist stopped you. He pulled you down to him and kissed you hard. You pushed away, “We need to unpack.” </p><p>“Y/N, come on. This might be the only time we’ll have together. <em>Alone. </em>You know for a fact that once the rest of your family arrives tomorrow, we’ll be pulled away from each other left and right. Especially, if your two cousins, Ayla and Jess are coming.”</p><p>“Oh God no.” You leaned down and rested your face into Poe’s chest lightly screaming.</p><p>Poe chuckled and stroked your hair, “It was cute when we were in high school…but when we got older…it started getting annoying.”</p><p>“Ugh! Don’t get me started! ‘Poe, you’re so strong.’ ‘Poe, you’re so handsome.’ ‘Poe, can you help me?’ IT WAS SICKENING.”</p><p>Poe smirked, “Were you jealous?”</p><p>“Psh. I wasn’t jealous. Why would I be jealous?”</p><p>Poe shrugged, “I don’t know. Why would you be?”</p><p>You climbed off of Poe and began to unzip your bags, “I mean, it’s not like I hate the idea of other girls, especially my thirsty ass cousins, to be throwing themselves at you. Nope, not jealous. Never was. Never will be.”</p><p>Poe kissed your shoulder, “Sure, babe.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner with your family was actually…not bad..??? Your siblings were actually being nice! Well, Zoe was too preoccupied with Ava, so she hardly spent time badgering you about not having a real job. Your brother spent most of his time talking to Poe. They talked about music, cars, movies, etc. They were just “being bros”, Mason’s words. Not yours. </p><p>Poe looked like he was enjoying himself. He was laughing and smiling. With every inappropriate comment or question, he’d just blush and shoot out a snarky response. Typical Poe.</p><p>“So, Y/N, I know you too are together, but I still don’t approve of you sleeping in the same bed.” Your mother said as she began to wash the dishes.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Mom, it’s a bunk bed.”</p><p>“I CALL TOP BUNK!” Poe immediately said.</p><p>“Wait! Hold on now! My room, my choice!”</p><p>Zoe cackled, “But he’s a guest, Y/N. So he gets first dibs.”</p><p>“HAH!” </p><p>“Darn it.” You muttered. </p><p>Poe pinched your cheek, “You snooze you lose!”</p><p>You slapped his hand away, “Okay. Now I’m thoroughly convinced I’m dating a five year old.”</p><p>“Babe, we discussed this. I’m five and a half.” Mason snorted and Zoe cackled.</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest and pouted, “You’re all idiots.”</p><p>“LANGUAGE!” Ava yelled.</p><p>“But that’s not a bad word!” You tried to defend yourself.</p><p>Ava shook her head, “Mommy said it is. Right mommy?”</p><p>Zoe smiled, “That’s right. Now pay up, punk. Twenty-five cents per word.”</p><p>“Okay, you can say ‘punk’ but I can’t say ‘idiot’?!”</p><p>“That’s another quarter,” Poe said.</p><p>You groaned and rested your head on the table, “You’re all out to get me.” You fished out fifty cents and handed them to Ava, whom was giggling happily. You ruffled her hair, “Don’t spend it all at one place, kiddo.” You stood up and stretched, “Okay. I’m full. I’m tired and it’s passed my bed time.”</p><p>Mason scoffed, “And you call Poe a five-year old.” You stuck your tongue out at him. You then thanked your mom for dinner and went upstairs to get ready for bed.</p><p>After taking a shower, drying your hair, and brushing your teeth; you went to your bedroom to see Poe lying in the bottom bunk scrolling through his phone. He was wearing some Batman pajama pants and a black t-shirt.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re on the bottom bunk now? Fine by me.” Before you were able to climb the ladder, Poe pulled you away.</p><p>“Come here, you.” He tossed you onto the bed and you giggled. Poe kissed your forehead then your cheek then your lips, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, ya cheese ball.” </p><hr/><p>Poe woke up before you. He looked over the edge and down at you. You were still fast asleep cuddling with the bear he made you at Build-A-Bear Workshop at Downtown Disney. Poe smiled and took out his phone. He took a quick snapchat of you with the caption, “Look at my angel.”</p><p>He then took the Nerf gun your brother had given him before you came back into your room. This was going to be a fun wake up call. Poe started recording on his phone. He leaned over the railing of the top bunk. He aimed the Nerf gun at your face then fired. The foam dart hit you on the forehead and you groaned. You rolled over so your back was facing Poe. Big mistake. Your clad in sleep shorts butt was poking out from under the blanket. Poe cocked the Nerf gun again and shot at your butt. </p><p>“Baaaabe! Stop it!”</p><p>Poe snickered, “Wake up, Y/N. Come on.” Poe shot at you again. And again and again til he was left with one bullet.</p><p>You sat up with a frown, “It’s so unnecessary for me to be up right now!” You whispered loudly.</p><p>Poe tossed the Nerf gun to the side and climbed down. He slipped into the blankets and pulled you down so you could rest on his chest, “I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, Y/N, my sun, my stars, my moon of my life.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle, “Alright. Chill Khal Drago.” You leaned in to kiss Poe, but was interrupted by a banging on your door.</p><p>“Mom says to get up, you two! The rest of the family is going to be here in two hours!” You looked at your phone and the clock read 10:00am.</p><p>Your groaned, “Noooo. I’m not ready to face them.”</p><p>“Hey, we got this. We’ll divide and conquer, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><hr/><p>Two hours later and the doorbell finally rang. You and Poe were playing with Ava in the living room. You both looked at each other.</p><p>“You ready?” You asked Poe.</p><p>He smiled and nodded, “We’re gonna do this.”</p><p>Your mom opened the door and you were immediately being drowned by your extended family. Your aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews all came piling in. You hugged and kissed every single one of them. </p><p>Your back was facing the front door. Then you heard two voices scream , “Y/N!” You turned to see your cousins Ayla and Jess. They were much more grown up when you last saw them. They both ran up to you and sandwiched you into a hug.</p><p>“Uh, hey guys…I can’t really breathe.” You said.</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Jess let go of you and Ayla followed.</p><p>“So where’s Poe?!” Ayla asked.</p><p>Jess nodded, “Yeah! Where’s your nice piece of ass boyfriend?!”</p><p>“I can’t believe you two are finally together!”</p><p>“When we saw you two all over social media-”</p><p>“-We basically died!”</p><p>“We ship you guys so hard!”</p><p>“You make the cutest couple!” </p><p>Poe saw you being bombarded by your cousins. He immediately excused himself from a conversation with your Uncle Jack and went to go help you.</p><p>“Hey girls.” Poe waved at them.</p><p>“Poe!” They both sandwiched him into a hug like they did with you.</p><p>Jess sniffed him, “Nice cologne. Abercrombie and Finch?”</p><p>Poe chuckled awkwardly, “Uh, Aeropostle, actually.”</p><p>Jess nodded, “Ah, so close!”</p><p>You chuckled, “Guys, I think you’re suffocating him.”</p><p>“Right!” Ayla let go, “Sorry.”</p><p>Poe nodded, “I’m alive, so it’s fine.”</p><p>“Auntie Ayla! Auntie Jess!” Ava cried out.</p><p>“There’s our little shrimp!” Jess exclaimed excitedly. Her and Ayla became distracted with Ava, thus giving you and Poe a little time to talk.</p><p>“So how many times were you asked about proposing to me?” You asked jokingly to him.</p><p>Poe rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, “Probably twenty times within the past five minutes.”</p><p>You shrugged, “You wanted to come here, not me.”</p><p>Poe wrapped an arm around your waist, “Hey, if we’re gonna get married, then I’m gonna have to get used to it.” Poe leaned in to kiss you, but you were pulled away by your Aunt Diana.</p><p>“Y/N! Tell me and the rest of your aunties how you and Poe got together. Hm?” She dragged you away from Poe, who gave you an amused wave. Ugh. Today was gonna be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When your mother announced that everyone could start eating, you thanked whatever Godly being was up there. Everyone would be taking a break from interrogating you and Poe to eat. That gave you a chance for you and Poe to get some food and sneak away. You two decided to eat under the tree in your front yard. It was like a small picnic. </p><p>“So, aside from the craziness that is your family, do you have any new video ideas?”</p><p>You took a sip of water and nodded, “People on twitter are asking us to do the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Tag.”</p><p>Poe groaned, “This is what kinda sucks about being internet famous. People want to know everything about us.”</p><p>You shrugged, “We put ourselves out there. This is what we get. Can’t do much about it. Also, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want it.”</p><p>“I wanna do it, just not now…I’m already getting tired of being interrogated by your family.”</p><p>“Told you!” You scooped some icing off of a cupcake you grabbed and wiped the icing on Poe’s nose. You giggled and Poe smirked at you. He grabbed the entire cupcake and smashed it onto your cheek, “POE!”</p><p>“Payback!”</p><p>“I only put a little bit, though!”</p><p>“Fine, lemme lick it off.”</p><p>He leaned over with his tongue out and you laughed as you pushed him away, “Ew! No! Get away from me!” </p><p>“No, come here!” He reached out for you and you immediately dashed away. He began running after you around the front yard. You were screaming and laughing at the same time. You two were so busy in your own little world that you didn’t even notice Ayla and Jess standing on the porch recording everything.</p><p>“They’re disgustingly cute.” Ayla muttered as Jess continued to film you two. Ayla then gasped, “We should ask them to perform for us and the rest of the family!”</p><p>Jess stopped recording and gasped too, “Oh my God! Yes!”</p><p>“But after their little moment.” Ayla said as she gestured to the two of you, who were still running around. Your cousins went back inside to get more food.</p><p>You slowed down when you realized that Poe was nowhere to be seen. You were suddenly very paranoid, “Okay, where did he g-AAHH!” Poe had picked you up and spun  you around, “ALRIGHT! YOU WIN!” Poe set you on your back and he licked the icing off your face.</p><p>You scrunched your face, “Why are you so weird?”</p><p>Poe shrugged, “Gotta accept me and my flaws, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“A bit early saying that, isn’t it?”</p><p>You laughed and pushed Poe off you, “Oh my God. Shut up!” Poe giggled as he held your face in his hands. Your hands rested on top of his, “Ya know, from what’s been happening so far, as soon as you’re about to kiss me, someone is going to interrupt us.”</p><p>“Then let’s just count it out.”</p><p>“Fine. One.” You leaned closer.</p><p>“Two,” Poe whispered as he leaned in more.</p><p>“Three,” the two of you said in unison and, yup you called it, your mother came out the door.</p><p>“Guys! Get back inside! We have guests!”</p><p>You sighed and turned to your mom, “Be right there, mom!”</p><p>You turned back to Poe, “Alright, let’s g-” You were interrupted by Poe’s lips on yours. You kissed him back and he smiled into the kiss.</p><p>He pulled away looking smug, “There. I think we’re good now.” He picked up your plates from under the tree and headed inside. You followed him shaking your head muttering about being in love with an idiot.</p><hr/><p>When  you got back inside, your patch was stopped by Ayla and Jess, who were holding a guitar.</p><p>“Can you guys perform for us?” Ayla asked.</p><p>“Please?! We’ve heard you on youtube, but we’d looove to hear you guys live!” Jess included.</p><p>You and Poe looked at each other and shrugged, “Yeah, why not.” You said. Ayla handed Poe the guitar and you sat on the couch in the living room while everyone piled in.</p><p>“So, what song are ya gonna sing?” Your Uncle James asked.</p><p>Poe looked at you, “Lucky?”</p><p>You nodded and muttered, “Let’s hope I remember the lyrics.”</p><p>Poe smiled and nudged you, “You’ll be fine,” He whispered. He then looked up and said, “We’ll be singing Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz.” Poe began to strum the strings and sang: </p><p>
  <em>Do you hear me, I’m talking to you<br/>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br/>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You then joined in:</p><p>
  <em>Boy, I hear you in my dreams<br/>I feel your whisper across the sea<br/>I keep you with me in my heart<br/>You make it easier when life gets hard</em>
</p><p>Then you both sang the chours:</p><p>
  <em>I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend<br/>Lucky to have been where I have been<br/>Lucky to be coming home again<br/>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They don’t know how long it takes<br/>Waiting for a love like this<br/>Every time we say goodbye<br/>I wish we had one more kiss<br/>I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend<br/>Lucky to have been where I have been<br/>Lucky to be coming home again<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky we’re in love in every way<br/>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br/>Lucky to be coming home someday</em>
</p><p>Poe began singing alone again:</p><p>
  <em>And so I’m sailing through the sea<br/>To an island where we’ll meet<br/>You’ll hear the music fill the air<br/>I’ll put a flower in your hair</em>
</p><p>Then it was your turn again: </p><p>
  <em>Though the breezes through the trees<br/>Move so pretty you’re all I see<br/>As the world keeps spinning round<br/>You hold me right here right now</em>
</p><p>As you both sang the chorus and looked lovingly into each other’s eyes, you didn’t realize that everyone was swaying and recording you two. You were too busy being in your own world with Poe:</p><p>
  <em>I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend<br/>Lucky to have been where I have been<br/>Lucky to be coming home again<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky we’re in love in every way<br/>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br/>Lucky to be coming home someday<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br/>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh</em>
</p><p>When you finished, everyone clapped. Ayla and Jess were squealing at the side of the room. Next to them was Zoe holding your vlogging camera. She waved at you.</p><p>Ava came running up to you too, “That was soooo good Auntie Y/N!”</p><p>You smiled at the little girl, “Thanks kiddo!”</p><p>Poe pulled Ava onto his lap and looked at you, “You know, I do feel lucky for loving you.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “I love you too, cheeseball!”</p><p>“Are you gonna kiss?” Ava asked shyly.</p><p>Poe chuckled, “Why? Do you think kissing is gross?”</p><p>“Yeah! Boys have cooties!”</p><p>“Well, I’m a boy.” Poe said.</p><p>“Yeah, but I like you.” Ava said.</p><p>Poe laughed, “I like you too, Ava.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, the whole unofficial family reunion thing was okay. There was hardly any family drama. Your relatives were too caught up in your relationship with Poe to even care for family drama. It was such a nice feeling. </p><p>You and Poe were helping your mom clean up the place and wrap up all the food.</p><p>“Well, now you two are going to have to eat as much of this as possible tomorrow.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem, mom. Poe is always hungry.” You patted him on his stomach, “I still don’t understand how you could stay so fit.”</p><p>Poe shrugged with a smirk, “The Gods have blessed me with a beautiful chiseled body.”</p><p>You scoffed, “Alright ‘chiseled body’, go help Zoe and Mason clean the living room. I have to talk to my mom.”</p><p>“You got it, princess.” Poe kissed your head and went into the other room.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Y/N?” Your mom asked as she was moving her spaghetti onto a smaller plate.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. Tomorrow’s Poe’s birthday and I was wondering what I should do. Of course I had plans, but I didn’t expect to come here. Poe doesn’t really care much for his birthday so I’m trying to figure out what to do.”</p><p>“Why don’t you two have a picnic at that park you went to often?”</p><p>You thought about what she was talking about, “Oh yeah! The one with big pond! That’s perfect!” You kissed her on the cheek, “Thanks, mom!”</p><p>“Oh and Y/N?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m really happy for you two. You look so happy.”</p><p>“I am mom. And calm down. It’s not like we’re getting married.”</p><p>“Not yet anyway,” your mom said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes and said good night.</p><p>You walked into the living room to see that it was spotless. Mason gestured to the room, “Nice, right? Doesn’t even look like we had a party.”</p><p>Zoe held up her two hands to Poe and Mason, “Good job, team!” Zoe then picked up Ava from the couch and said good night. </p><p>“Good night, man. Don’t make too much noise tonight. I don’t wanna know what you two are doing.”</p><p>“Shut up, Mace.” You said as you pushed him as he walked past you. You took Poe’s hand and began to walk upstairs, “I’m so tired. Let’s sleep.”</p><p>You two brushed your teeth then changed into your pajamas. You wanted to be held by Poe tonight, so you made him sleep with you on the bottom bunk. He sighed with content, “Mmmm. I miss holding you when we sleep.”</p><p>“I miss you holding me too.” You turned around so that you were facing him. You leaned in and gave him a kiss, “I love you, Poe.”</p><p>“I love you too. So much.” He kissed you again with so much passion and love. His hands began to slide to the hem of your shirt. They slipped under it and began to run circles on your skin. You broke away.</p><p>“Poe-”</p><p>“I know. We promised to wait. I’m sorry.” Poe pulled his hands away and rested them on  your back. You rested your head under his chin. He kissed your forehead, “I’d wait forever for you, you know.”</p><p>You hummed and nodded, “Go to sleep, baby.”</p><p>“Okay. Good night, princess.”</p><hr/><p>When Poe woke up, he didn’t feel your presence beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that you were at the desk on your laptop. Poe sat up and stretched. You looked over your shoulder and smiled, “Morning.”</p><p>He gave you a sleepy smile, “Morning. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Posting yesterday’s vlog. I didn’t get much footage, but Zoe did. There’s footage of us singing as well as us playing outside and spending time with Ava. A pretty good amount of stuff. You didn’t get anything, did you?”</p><p>Poe shook his head, “No. I kept my camera in here. Can I see the footage of us singing?” You clicked on the clip and showed it to Poe. You two were sitting on the couch looking at each other with so much love as you sang, “Wow, we are disgustingly cute.” </p><p>You laughed, “Yeah. Ugh. How annoying.” You clicked on the upload button and set the screen to a 30 degree angle. You stood up and hugged Poe, “Happy birthday.”</p><p>Poe looked confused and then remembered, “Oh, yeah. It’s my birthday.”</p><p>You ruffled his bed head, “Already losing your memory? Looks like you’re getting old.” You said with a giggle.</p><p>“Hey, if I’m getting old. You’re getting old. Besides, the whole silver fox thing is in.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and pushed him, “You’re annoying. Anyway, get dressed. We’re gonna have a picnic at the park.”</p><p>“The park as in <em>our</em> park?”</p><p>“Yup! We’ll just hang out there and that can be your little birthday celebration.”</p><p>“Alone time with my girl? Best birthday ever.”</p><hr/><p>When you got downstairs, you saw that a picnic basket was already set up. On top of it was a note from your mom: <em>Everything is already packed. Have a good day. Happy Birthday, Poe! -mom and dad</em>.</p><p>“That’s nice of them.” Poe picked up the basket and headed out the door. You two didn’t bother with driving. The park was only a couple blocks down, plus the weather was perfect. You two walked hand in hand on the side walk. You took out your vlogging camera from your bag.</p><p>“Today is March 9th and that means,” you faced the camera to Poe, “It’s Poe’s birthday! Yaaay!” Poe smiled into the camera, “So Poe’s not really one to celebrate his birthday so we’re just gonna have a nice picnic at a park we went to a lot in high school. My mom packed the basket so we don’t know what’s in there.”</p><p>“Most likely a bunch of leftovers from the party yesterday,” Poe said into the camera.</p><p>“Yeah, probably. So we’re just walking to the park. It’s such a nice day outside, guys.”</p><p>“Perfect weather on the perfect day with the perfect girl. How great is that?” Poe asked the camera.</p><p>You continued to point the camera at him as you spoke, “So what did you think about yesterday? It wasn’t bad, right?”</p><p>“No. It was fun actually. Your family is interesting. Although, I did get asked about when I’ll be proposing to you.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh. We just got together. Can they not?”</p><p>“Babe, we’ve basically been together for ten years. We just didn’t put a label on it until recently.”</p><p>“Naaaah. I think that’s-Look! A dog!” You pointed the camera to a corgi that was being walked by its owner, “We should get a dog. But a small one since those are the only ones we can have at the apartment.”</p><p>“But what kind of dog would you want?”</p><p>“I like corgis! they’re so cuuute!”</p><p>“They are <em>cute.</em>” </p><p>Soon enough you two were at the park. You sat walked over to “your tree” and set the basket down. You opened it and found a blanket inside. You and put laid it down and sat atop it. Poe then got up and searched for a sharp rock. You watched as he began to carve both of your initials and surround it with a heart.</p><p>“Wow, how very cliche of you, Poe.”</p><p>“Gotta mark it as ours, right?”</p><p>You began to pull out a four different types of tupperware. One had spaghetti, the other mashed potatoes, another with mixed vegetables, and one with one with two cupcakes. A bottle of champagne and two glass cups were provided as well as utensils and plates.</p><p>You showed your viewers all of it, “Wow. Shout out to my mom.” Poe began to put food onto his plate. You took out your phone and portable speaker and began playing music. The sun was shining bright on you two, “This is nice. I wish weather was like this all the time in LA instead of feeling like Satan’s pit.”</p><p>Poe began laughing as bit into a carrot, “Don’t make me laugh! I’m gonna choke!”</p><p>“I didn’t think it’d be that funny!” </p><p>“I mean if I did choke, you can just give me mouth to mouth.” Poe gave you a suggestive smirk as he leaned towards you puckering his lips. You immediately took out the cupcake and mushed it onto his mouth. You started giggling and Poe looked at you as he wiped off the blue icing from his mouth, “We really starting this again?”</p><p>You showed on the camera and zoomed in on his mouth whilst still giggling, “That’s a nice color on you, babe.” </p><p>Poe sighed, “No, I’m a responsible adult and I will not start another food fight with you.”</p><p>You faced the camera to you, “Wooow. You heard it, guys, Poe’s sooo mature now.”</p><p>Poe pointed a finger at you, “Hey, I’m doing this for you. I don’t want to ruin that cute dress of yours.”</p><p>“Awww. So considerate.” You kissed his cheek, “Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thanks, lovey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Poe got the call. You two were out for lunch vlogging.</p><p>Poe had his camera pointed at his food, “So I got this ham and cheese sandwich and as you can see. They used waffles as bread. So that’s cool. I’m basically eating breakfast for lunch! Now let’s see what the princess is eating.” He pointed the camera at you, “Princess, what did you get again?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “A grilled cheese,” you mumbled.</p><p>Poe pointed the camera at himself, “A grilled cheese sandwich. Something we could’ve made at home. We went out and this is what she gets.”</p><p>You started laughing, “Poe, shut up! You could’ve made that sandwich too!” </p><p>He was about to retort when his phone rang. He set the camera down on the table facing him and still recording, “Hello? This is he,” he listened to the person on the other end. His eyes suddenly lit up and he was smiling, “Really?!” He paused to listen and he was nodding as if the person on the phone could see him, “Thank you so much! Rehearsal in two days. Got it! Thank you again!” He hung up and set his phone down, “I got the part!”</p><p>“You got the part!” You stood up from your side of the table and rushed over to Poe hugging him, “Oh my God! I’m so happy for you! You’re going to be Aladdin!”</p><p>“I’m going to be Aladdin!”</p><hr/><p>Two days later, Poe woke up early with a bounce in his step. He didn’t want to wake you, so he let you sleep in. His first rehearsal wasn’t until 12pm and he woke up at 7am. </p><p>When you woke up, the smell of waffles and bacon filled your nose. You smiled and hopped out of bed pulling down Poe’s tshirt that you were using. You grabbed his hoodie off the floor and ziipped it on. You made your way to the kitchen to see Poe plating the bacon.</p><p>“Sleeping beauty awakens,” Poe said smiling.</p><p>You yawned and leaned into him, “Not really. I haven’t had my kiss from my one true love.”</p><p>Poe gave you a short but passionate kiss, “You awake now?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I think you need to try again.” You said giggling.</p><p>Poe rolled his eyes, “Sure I do.”</p><p>You trailed your finger down his jaw, “You know you want to.”</p><p>Poe set his hands on your hips, “Well, Prince Charming has to do something to save the princess.” He brought you closer so you were chest to chest. Your lips perfectly molded with his. Whenever you kissed Poe, butterflies always erupted in your stomach. Poe slowly pulled away smirking, “Good morning, Princess.”</p><p>You hummed, “Morning.” You hopped onto the kitchen island and began eating off the plates. </p><p>Poe set a piece of bacon in his mouth and he stood in between your legs. You leaned in and bit the other side of the bacon giggling. Poe joined in with you, “We’re the modern version of Lady and the Tramp.”</p><p>You scoffed, “Not even close.” You grabbed a glass of apple juice that Poe poured for you and sipped from it. Poe just stared at you. His hands rested on your knees. Then he started moving them up to your thighs. You stopped drinking and set the glass down. You watched Poe. </p><p>His fingers brought the zipper down exposing your neck. Poe looked at you then leaned in kissing your neck. Your breath hitched. As he continued to kiss up and down your neck, his hands massaged your thighs. He pulled you closer and you could feel his bulge. You wanted to go further. God knows you did, but you two made a promise to each other to wait.</p><p>“Poe,” you croaked out, “you need to stop. We can’t-”</p><p>Poe pulled away, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He leaned on the counter opposite you and ran his hand through his hair, “I just can’t control myself around you. You just look so…delectable. Especially when you’re wearing my clothes.” Poe groaned in frustration.</p><p>You started to feel a bit guilty, “I’m sorry,” you moused out. You looked in your lap in shame.</p><p>“Hey. No no no no no. Stop it. I’m not blaming you. Stop.” He held his face in his hands. He made you look at him, “Don’t feel guilty. We agreed to this. I just need to learn some self control. I’ll wait as long as you want to. Okay?” You nodded feeling better. He kissed your forehead, “I’m going to take a shower. Go finish eating.”</p><hr/><p>After Poe took a shower and got ready, both of you cuddled on the couch and watched youtube videos on your laptop. You were currently Good Mythical Morning with Rhett and Link. You honestly weren’t paying attention because your mind started thinking about what you were going to do while Poe was rehearsing for Aladdin. Preparation and rehearsals would take two months. Performing would take about another month, not every single day. They’d be performing on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You needed to figure out what to do. </p><p>You paused the video and looked at Poe, “What should I do when you’re at rehearsals and performances?”</p><p>“Hmm. You could plan future videos for us. You could maybe film videos by yourself if you want?”</p><p>“Oh hell no. We’re a team. I’m not doing that by myself.”</p><p>“Have people sub in for me? Rey, Finn? Jess? Snap?”</p><p>You nodded, “What about the Solo Triplets?”</p><p>Poe scoffed, “Don’t even go there, Y/N.”</p><p>You smirked, “Why? Afraid I’ll ditch you for not one, not two, but three very attractive young men?”</p><p>“Psh, please.”</p><p>“You don’t trust me?” You asked fake pouting.</p><p>Poe laughed, “Oh I trust you plenty. I don’t trust<em> them</em>. Especially, Ben.”</p><p>You took out your phone, “Actually, wanna know something funny?” Poe watched as you typed in Ben’s instagram and tapped on a picture. The picture was of Jess and Ben. Ben’s arm was around Jess’ waist, “Ben and Jess are now dating. AND,” you typed in Kylo’s instagram and tapped on a photo, “Ayla and Kylo are dating.” In the photo, Kylo was kissing Ayla’s cheek and she was smiling wide. It was kind of weird because you wouldn’t expect Kylo to do something so cute.</p><p>“Well, that’s…unexpected.”</p><p>“I know! Oh! AND Zoe and Matt are sorta a thing. They’re friends, but also more than friends, but not boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, it’s complicated. Zoe just needs to see that Matt’s good for her and Ava.”</p><p>“Okay. But if they ever get married…they’d be sister in-law cousins…isn’t that weird?”</p><p>“My family is already weird, Poe. You know this.”</p><p>He nodded in agreement, “Very true.” He looked at the time on his phone, “I need to get going.”</p><p>“Aaaawww.” You pouted.</p><p>Poe softly laughed, “You wanted me to do this.”</p><p>“I know. I know. Have a good first day, I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the two months of rehearsal and preparation, you and Poe barely got to see each other. It was a weird feeling since you’ve spent a large portion of your lives being around each other every single day. You felt a bit lonely. Sure, you texted and called Poe every single day and would see him late at night and early in the mornings. You weren’t upset about this. No. You were happy that Poe was enjoying himself and living one of him dreams. You watched his snapchats and vlogs that he somehow managed to upload. opening night was soon and Poe was freaking out. </p><p>The day before was when it was really bad. He asked you to come with him to the final rehearsal because he was feeling so nervous. You watched as he began missing his mark and messing up the words. Joseph had to stop everything and told Poe to take a ten minute break. </p><p>You rushed over to Poe who was stomping to his dressing room, “Baby, it’s okay. It’s just the-”</p><p>“NO! Y/N! YOU DON’T GET IT! IT HAS TO BE PERFECT! <em>I</em> HAVE TO BE PERFECT. THIS IS REALLY BIG FOR ME! BIGGER THAN US!” Poe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “You know what, just go home.”</p><p>You looked at him confused, “What? Why d-”</p><p>“I DON’T NEED YOU BABYING ME, OKAY?!” </p><p>Poe has never yelled at you like this. You’ve never seen him so mad. You stepped back at his outburst, “Fine,” you croaked out. You grabbed your things and went back home. You didn’t even bother sleeping in Poe’s bed last night. You didn’t want to see him. So you just locked yourself in your room for the rest of the day.</p><hr/><p>When Poe got home, his heart dropped when he didn’t see you in his bed. He quietly walked to your door and jiggled the handle: locked. Poe sighed in defeat. He knew he hurt you after he left. Poe didn’t want to end the night like this. He didn’t want either of you going to sleep with the thought that you were upset with one another. But Poe didn’t want to push you further away. So he just took a sleeping pill and curled up into his bed holding his pillow that smelled like you.</p><hr/><p>When Poe woke up that morning, he checked your door. Still locked. He had to be at the theater early for last minute preparations. So he took a shower, ate a bowl of cereal, and got dressed. </p><p>Before leaving he knocked on your door hoping you were awake by now, “Babe,” he paused, “I, uh, I gotta be at the theater early today. I’m sorry for yelling at you last night. I was a jerk. See you tonight?” He listened for a sound. Still nothing. Poe sighed, “Okay. I love you.”</p><p>On the other side of the door, you hugged the bear that Poe made you. Thinking about his words. He was sorry, that was clear. But you were still hurting. ‘Bigger than us’? Did Poe really think his musical theater debut was more important than your relationship?</p><p>You exhaled a deep breath and looked at the clock: 11′o clock am. You had 8 hours before opening night started. You already had your ticket, so you didn’t have to worry about that. Maybe you’ll just watch Netflix for the time being. Yeah. Netflix. That sounds good. </p><hr/><p>As the time passed, Poe was getting more and more nervous. He kept checking his phone to see if you texted, but he got nothing. </p><p>He just sat in his dressing room waiting. He heard a knock at the door and he straightened his posture, “Come in!”</p><p>Jackie, the actress playing Jasmine, peaked in, “Hey!” She smiled. </p><p>Poe’s smile was small, “Hey,” he said with less enthusiasm. </p><p>Jackie frowned, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He stared at the picture he had of you and he at Disneyland. You two were kissing in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle, “I was stressed and nervous about opening night last night. I yelled at Y/N. Told her to go home. I didn’t see her when I got home or before I left this morning. I think I fucked up our relationship already.” Poe laid his in his hands.</p><p>Jackie gently rubbed his back, “Hey. I know we’re in theater, but that doesn’t mean you get to be dramatic.” She heard Poe scoff, “You guys love each other. A lot. I see that. Y/N seems like a smart girl. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t throw away an amazing relationship over something you said. She’ll come around and you two will talk it out. And you’ll live happily ever after!” Jackie said with a chuckle. </p><p>Poe sat up and wiped the small tears that were forming in his eyes, “Thanks, Jackie.”</p><p>She shrugged, “What are costars for?” She kissed his cheek, “Now get dressed. We have an hour til showtime!”</p><hr/><p>An hour before showtime and you were already inside the theater lobby waiting for the doors to open. Fans of yours and Poe’s channel came up to you asking for pictures and talking to you. </p><p>“Have you seen the rehearsals? Does it look good?” a young girl asked.</p><p>“Well, I’m not gonna say anything to you ‘cause I want you to go in there without any opinions.” The group of viewers before you nodded. </p><p>“Are you gonna sit in the front row?” a guy a bit younger than you asked.</p><p>You nodded, “Poe reserved me a seat.”</p><p>An “aaaww” broke out from the group.</p><p>“Oh! The doors are opening!” a girl exclaimed and you all started heading towards the doors handing the ushers your ticket. You made your way to the front row and sat at the eat that had a paper with your name on it. Thirty minutes until show time.</p><hr/><p>Poe peaked through the curtain and cursed, “Holy shit.” </p><p>“What’s up?” Michael, who was playing a guard, asked.</p><p>“That’s a lot of people.”</p><p>Michael scoffed, “What do you expect? Most of them are most likely fans of you and Y/N.” </p><p>Poe searched the crowd looking for you. Then he saw you walking down to the front row and take your reserved seat. He smiled to himself, “She came,” he muttered.</p><p>Michael looked confused, “Why wouldn’t she have?”</p><p>“Long story.”</p><p>“Domestic dispute?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Poe mumbled.</p><p>“Everyone! Gather around!” Joseph called out. Everyone circled him, “We’ve all worked long and hard to get hear. I’m very proud of what we’ve all accomplished. So remember your lines. Remember your marks and don’t fuck it up!” everyone giggled, “Break a leg! 5 minute til show time!”</p><p>Poe stood at stage left hopping on his feet in anticipation. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Malcolm, the older man who plays the peddler and the sultan, “You’ll be fine. No need to be nervous.”</p><p>Poe looked down, “Thanks, Malcolm.”</p><p>He pat Poe on the shoulder, “Any time.” The lights began to dim and he looked at Poe, “Show time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the whole show, you couldn’t help but smile. Poe…musical theater was definitely his thing. He was just perfect at it. He was a natural. </p><p>The man playing Genie said “So for your first wish?”</p><p>Poe glanced to you and then to Genie, “Well there’s this girl-”</p><p>Genie stopped him, “EEEEHHH! WRONG! I can’t make anyone fall in love remember?”</p><p>Poe turned his back to Genie and faced the crowd, “Oh,but Genie! She’s smart and fun and…</p><p>“Pretty?” </p><p>BEAUTIFUL! She’s got these eyes that just.. and this hair,wow…and her smile.” Poe hung his head smiling to himself.</p><p>You couldn’t help but notice his quick glances at you. You know he was supposed to be talking about ‘Jasmine’ here, but you were pretty sure he was talking about you…</p><hr/><p>During intermission, you received a text from him that said:</p><p>
  <em>Meet me back stage?</em>
</p><p>You replied with:</p><p>
  <em>Alright.</em>
</p><p>You took your things and headed towards the door that lead to backstage. As soon as you entered, people were hustling and bustling getting the next set ready. Poe was sitting in a chair drinking water. As soon as his eyes laid on you, he shot up and rushed to you.</p><p>“Hi.” He said cautiously.</p><p>You gave him a small smile, “Hi.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck, “Listen, Y/N, I’m really sorry what I said last night. I was stressed about opening night and I wanted everything to be perfect. And when I didn’t see you in my bed when I got home, I was afraid that maybe I ruined everything. I hated going to sleep thinking that you thought I hated you or something. God, Y/N…I’m really sorry. If there’s anything I can do to fix-oomf!” Poe stumbled back as you launched yourself at him hugging his body. </p><p>“I forgive you.” You mumbled into Poe’s neck.</p><p>You heard Poe give a sigh of relief, “Thank God. I thought I lost you.”</p><p>You shook your head and pulled back, “It’s gonna take more than a couple of mean words to get rid of me.” You smiled at him.</p><p>Poe laughed, “That’s my girl.” He pulled you in for a kiss. </p><p>You two heard squealing and broke apart. You turned to see Jackie jumping up and down, “Yay! You made up! I told you! I told you! I tol-oh. I ruined the moment…didn’t I?”</p><p>You giggled, “It’s okay, Jackie.” </p><p>“FIVE MINUTES TIL WE’RE BACK ON!” Joseph yelled. “FIVE-Oh hi, Y/N! FIVE MINUTES PEOPLE!” </p><p>You turned to Poe, “I’ll go back to my seat first.”</p><p>“Okay, but wait!” Poe stopped you before you could walk away, “One more kiss?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Fine.” You pulled Poe in by his vest and gave him a big passionate kiss. You pushed him away and gave him a wink, “Break a leg, Prince Ali.”</p><p>Poe broke out into a big smile, “Meet me in my dressing room after, okay, Princess?”</p><p>You nodded, “Love you!”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><hr/><p>The rest of the show was beautiful. Sure, you went to the rehearsals and everything, but nothing beats seeing the finished product. The actors and the crew did such an amazing job. </p><p>At curtain call, you stood their clapping for everyone. The claps and cheers became louder and louder as the main cast started hitting the stage. When Poe came onto stage, the crowd went wild! Poe just stood there a bit overwhelmed by the cheers. He looked down to you and blew you a kiss. </p><p>The cast and crew took their bows and then left the stage. People started filing out the doors. You gathered your things again and made your way to Poe’s dressing room. The cast greeted you as you made your way and you congratulated them on a job well done.</p><p>“Hiya, kid!” Malcolm exclaimed. </p><p>“Hi, Malcolm! Great job out there!”</p><p>“Why thank you! Your man did very well.”</p><p>“Yes, he did.”You smiled proudly.</p><p>“Oh! Joseph is holding an after party at his house. Poe said he’d think about it, but do persuade him. And join us as well! It’ll be fun! We’ll, what do the kids say nowadays? Turn up?”</p><p>You laughed, “Okay, Malcolm! We’ll go if only you promise not to say that ever again.”</p><p>Malcolm laughed, “Deal! I’ll see you there!”</p><p>You waved to the older actor and finally managed to get to Poe’s dressing room. You entered it to see the couch covered in flowers, teddy bears, and more gifts. “Woah,” was all you managed to say.</p><p>Poe was stood there in jeans, a flannel, and his brown leather jacket. He looked to the couch then to you, “Yeah. Looks like a lot of our viewers came to watch the show and left these for me.”</p><p>“That’s pretty cool.”</p><p>“Some of them are actually for both of us. Oh, and the stage manager, Kayla said that there’s some viewers waiting for me by the stage door.”</p><p>“You’re gettin’ pretty famous, babe.” You said as you sat on the armrest of the couch.</p><p>Poe scoffed, “I’m internet famous. What do you expect?” It was your turn to scoff and you threw a bear at Poe, “Hey! That’s not very nice!”</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at him, “Get over it. Now hurry up. Your fans are waiting for you. Plus, I told Malcolm we were going to Joseph’s after party.”</p><p>Poe slouched, “Whyyyyy? I just wanted to go home and cuddle with you.”</p><p>“You need to celebrate with your cast members on a great opening night!”</p><p>Poe pouted, “Fine.” He pocketed his phone, “I’ll bring the stuff home tomorrow.” He took you hand in his, “Let’s go.” </p><p>You two walked towards the stage door and as soon as you stepped out, people started to cheer and scream. </p><p>“Hi, Poe! Hi, Y/N!” </p><p>You waved to them then looked at Poe, “I’ll meet you at the car.”</p><p>“No! Stay with me. They’re here to see you too.” Poe walked towards them and started interacting with them and you did the same, “Did you guys enjoy the show?”</p><p>“Yes!” They all collectively said.</p><p>“You were great, Poe! I love your singing!”</p><p>Poe chuckled, “Thanks a bunch!” </p><p>You and Poe continued to autograph and take pictures. You took this opportunity to begin vlogging. You panned the camera out and said, “Everyone say ‘Hi’!” Everyone started waving and screaming into the camera, “Look at Poe with his adoring fans.” You saw Poe roll his eyes. </p><p>Poe looked at the crowd, “Okay, guys! I think I met all of you. I really appreciate you guys for coming out here! It means a lot!”</p><p>“We love you Poe!”</p><p>“Thanks again!” You and Poe waved to them and started to walk to the car. </p><p>You slid into the passenger seat as Poe slid into the driver’s seat. He was just staring at you. You looked at him unsure what to do, “What?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Psh. Okay?”</p><p>“No, like, I really, really, REALLY love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, you dork. Now come on! People are expecting us!”</p><p>Poe pouted, “I’m trying to be romantic and you’re just brushing me off!”</p><p>“Uuuggghh!” You pulled Poe by his jacket and slammed your lips on his. You then pushed him off, “Happy now?”</p><p>“No, I think you need to do that again.”</p><p>You tried looking annoyed but you couldn’t help the smirk that formed on your lips, “You’re pushing it, Dameron.”</p><p>Poe held up his hands, “Okay, okay. We’ll go.” He put the key in the ignition and drove out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a month, the Aladdin performances came and went. Poe had gained a lot more fans through his performances and you were happy for him. The last performance was bittersweet for Poe. Bitter because he wouldn’t be seeing his newfound friends as often. Sweet because he was able to see you a lot more again. After that little mishap in your guys’ relationship, you two promised each other to always express how you’re feeling to avoid miscommunication. </p><p>You two went back to your regularly scheduled filming for Rebel Rousers. Everything felt back normal again and you loved it.</p><p>“Hey guys! So, like the title of the video says I’ll be doing a cover of a cover for the song ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Hayley Reinhart. But I also have a special guest! Special guest, come on in!” </p><p>Poe walked into the frame, “I’M BACK BABY!” Poe sat next to you on the bench in front of the keyboard.</p><p>“Yup! Poe’s now back from performing as Aladdin at our local theater. He did very well and if you want to know more about his time as Aladdin, go ahead and click on his link to his vlog channel in the description box.”</p><p>Poe hovered his fingers over the keys and looked to you, “Ready babe?”</p><p>You nodded and Poe began to play while you began to sing:</p><p>
  <em>Wise men say only fools rush in<br/>But I can’t help falling in love with you<br/>Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin<br/>Oh, if I can’t help falling in love with you?</em>
</p><p>You looked to Poe as you sang the last lyric. Poe just watched you in awe with a loving smile on his face. It was his turn to sing:</p><p>
  <em>Like a river flows, surely to the sea<br/>Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br/>Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you</em>
</p><p>Then both of you sang:</p><p>
  <em>Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea<br/>Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too<br/>For I can’t help falling in love with you<br/>Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you</em>
</p><p>You repeated the lyrics a couple of times, then Poe ended the song with one last note.</p><p>You smiled into the camera as Poe kissed your temple, “I hope you guys liked this video! Like and subscribe! This is Rebel Rousers over and out!” You stopped the camera and looked at Poe who was still staring at you. You looked at him amused, “What?”</p><p>Poe shook his head, “Nothing…I just really love you.”</p><p>You softly chuckled, “I love you too, pretty boy.” You kissed his lips, “Now come on. Zoe and Ava will be here in an hour. Gotta make them lunch.”</p><p>“Whatcha have in mind?”</p><p>“Chicken alfredo?”</p><p>“I guess I’ll start making the garlic bread.”</p><hr/><p>Five minutes passed 2pm, there was a knock at the door. You opened it to reveal Ava, Zoe…and Matt???</p><p>“AUNTIE Y/N!” Ava yelled as she through herself at you. </p><p>You stumbled back a bit, “Hey bug!” You looked at the five year old girl. Zoe walked in and hugged you, “Hey Zoe.” You looked at the tall blonde Solo Triplet, “’Sup Matt!”</p><p>“Hey! Sorry, I didn’t tell you I was coming. I picked them up from the airport and Zoe just told me to come along. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>You waved him off, “Don’t be sorry! You’re always welcome here!” In the background you heard Ava happily scream for Poe. You chuckled, “Poe’s in the kitchen.” Matt nodded and followed the happy screams of Ava. When he was gone, you gave Zoe a knowing look.</p><p>She scowled at you, “Don’t give me that.”</p><p>“So…you finally gave in? You guys are together now?”</p><p>“Well…yeah. He really is a sweet and genuine person. We talked it out and he really wants to be there for Ava and I. I was just too scared of getting hurt again. But then Matt just kept reminding me how much he cares for us. So yeah. We’re together and Y/N, I’m so happy!”</p><p>You pulled her in for a hug, “I’m glad you finally got it into your stubborn head.”</p><p>Zoe rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up!” She shoved you and you laughed.</p><p>“So when it comes to moving in together, what are you gonna do?”</p><p>“We talked about me moving here. Matt’s been looking for an apartment to move out from his brothers anyway. So when the time comes for us to move to the next step, he’ll already have a place for us. I also talked to mom and dad. They were okay with it. Heck, they said they finally wanted me out of the house!”</p><p>“Typical mom and dad.”</p><p>Ava came running out from the kitchen with a Moana plush doll, “Momma look what Uncle Poe got me from Disneyland!” She held the Moana up high above her head.</p><p>“Wow, bean! That’s great! Did you thank Uncle Poe?”</p><p>Ava rapidly nodded her head, “Oh! And he said lunch is ready!”</p><p>“Okay, bean. Let’s go eat!”</p><hr/><p>During dinner, Ava sat in between you and Poe. She went on and on about how she’ll be starting school in the fall and she’s excited.</p><p>“I get to make new friends and maybe even find a boyfriend!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but choke on your food. You took a couple sips of water and looked to Ava, “Bug, you’re a little too young to be getting a boyfriend.”</p><p>“But you met Uncle Poe through school!”</p><p>Poe leaned into her, “True, but we were much older. Don’t worry about boys right now. Boys are icky.” </p><p>Ava covered her mouth and giggled, “But you and Matt are boys!”</p><p>“But we’re cool!” Matt said smiling proudly. </p><p>“Yeah! We’re cool boys!” Poe held up his hand to Matt, who then high-fived him.</p><p>Zoe rolled her eyes, “Anyway, you guys are going to VidCon next week right?”</p><p>You took a bite out of a small chicken chunk and nodded, “Yeah. We have a panel, photo ops, and autograph signings. We plan on going to Disneyland after.”</p><p>Ava immediately stood up on her chair, “MOMMA CAN WE GO TO DISNEYLAND?!”</p><p>“Sit down, Ava. Please?” Ava sat back down, her little legs swinging back and forth. “Thank you. And sure. We can go with Auntie Y/N and Uncle Poe when they’re done with Vid Con.”</p><p>“And can Matt come too?!” Ava asked loudly.</p><p>You, Ava, and Poe looked from Matt to Zoe. Zoe shyly smiled, “If Matt wants to come with us.”</p><p>Matt smiled, “I’d love to.”</p><p>Ava started dancing in her seat, “We’re going to Disneyland! Yayayayay!”</p><p>You took notice that everyone was finished eating. You stood to grab everyone’s plates, but Poe stop you, “I got it, babe. No worries. Zoe, can you help me?” Without you knowing, Poe was giving Zoe a knowing look. </p><p>Zoe abruptly stood and nodded, “Sure,” she collected the rest of the dishes and followed Poe into the kitchen. </p><p>Poe looked behind her to make sure you weren’t near. He fished out a small black velvet box out of his pocket, “I’m sure you know what this is.”</p><p>Zoe’s eyes widened, “No fucking way!” She swiped the box out of Poe’s hand and opened it to reveal a <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pandora.net%2Fen-us%2Fproducts%2Frings%2F180880cz&amp;t=NjkyMWM0M2M4NzY3YzgxY2U5NTM4N2U4OWEyZjY0NmRiYTE4Mjc0ZSxsS3RnTUYyZg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159201062521%2Finternet-famous-part-16&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1614137445">rose gold tiara ring</a> with a shape of a heart in the center, “It’s beautiful. She’ll love it!” She handed it back to Poe, “Did you talk to my parents about getting their blessing?”</p><p>Poe scoffed, “Of course I did. Who do you think I am?! I facetimed them last week before I bought the ring.”</p><p>“When do you plan on proposing?”</p><p>“After Vid Con at Disneyland.”</p><p>“How cliche of you.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s the Happiest Place on Earth and that’s where we got together, okay?!”</p><p>Zoe shushed Poe, “Okay! Okay! Quiet! She’ll hear you!”</p><p>“Anyway, I wanted you to make sure that your parents and brother are at Disneyland when it happens.”</p><p>“Lemme guess, you’re going to do it in front of the castle.”</p><p>“YUP!”</p><p>Zoe sighed, “Fine, okay. I’ll make sure they’re there. And Poe?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Zoe pulled Poe in for a hug and muttered, “Thank you for making my sister so happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VidCon, this year, was in June. Just for the hell of it, you and Poe decided to stay at the Disneyland Hotel again. Poe insisted on paying for Matt, Zoe, and Ava to stay there too, but Zoe was adamant about taking care of herself. </p><p>You and Poe decided to lounge around the pool the day before you were supposed to appear at the convention. It was so relaxing and fun. The weather was great. Everything was perfect.</p><p>Poe found himself thumbing the lump in his pocket for days now. Every day since he bought the ring, he just felt so nervous and excited. Every time he looked at you, he just wanted to propose right then and there. But he had a set plan. A plan he couldn’t ruin. So he waited. </p><p>“I bet we’re going to be asked about our relationship.” you said pulling Poe out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hm? Sorry, I zoned out.”</p><p>You giggled, “I said I bet at the panel, we’re going to get asked about our relationship.”</p><p>Poe shrugged, “I don’t mind it. I love talking about us.” He intertwined his fingers with yours as you two sat at the edge of the pool dipping your feet in.</p><p>“I’m just ready to see Rey and Finn. We haven’t seen them in a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, with their tour and whatnot. They’ve been busy bees.” Poe heard his phone ringing so he stood up to answer it, “Be right back.”</p><p>You nodded and leaned back with your arms keeping you balanced. You soaked up the sun as you heard Poe talking in the background, along with the screams of happiness from children. One minute, you’re soaking up the sun. The next, you’re soaking in water….you got pushed in the pool.</p><p>You emerged from the surface to see Poe standing at the edge holding his phone up recording you. Most likely on snapchat, “Poe Dameron you are such an a-”</p><p>“Ah! There are children around!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you climbed out, “I hate you,” You muttered to him.</p><p>“Sure you do,” He muttered back as he gave you a quick kiss on the lips.</p><hr/><p>You and Poe entered the convention building and checked in. The people at the table gave you your name tags and badges. They then pointed you to the direction of where you’ll meet one of the panel coordinators.</p><p>“Ah! The Rebel Rousers!” A young brunette man about your age said as he walked up to you, “I’m Kevin! I’m one of the panel coordinators for VidCon and I’ll be the host of your panel.</p><p>You shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Kevin. Poe and I are super grateful to be here.”</p><p>“Of course! You two contribute a lot to the youtube community!” He gestured for you two to follow him, “So your panel is in two hours. During that time, you guys can hang out in the green room we have set up here or wander around. We’d just like to have you by the stage thirty minutes beforehand. That sound good for the both of you?”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Yeah! Sounds great!”</p><p>“Alright! So go ahead and enjoy yourselves. There’s refreshments in the green room.”</p><p>“Oh! Do you happen to know if Finn and Rey are here?”</p><p>“Yes! They have a meet and greet coming up soon, so I believe they’re on the other side of the convention hall for that.”</p><p>“Okay! Thanks Kevin!” You waved at the man and held onto Poe’s hand as you walked to the other side of the building. You went through the back way since you didn’t want to cause a ruckus walking on the convention floor. You peaked through the black curtain that played as a background for Finn and Rey. You saw that they were already out signing things and taking pictures. </p><p>You took our your vlogging camera and crouched down. Poe followed taking his own vlogging camera out and started filming, “Wait, what are we doing?” He whispered.</p><p>You turned your camera on and started filming. You gave him a mischievous smirk, “We’re gonna scare them.”</p><p>Poe mimicked your smirk, “Oh, we’re gonna do this.”</p><p>“Ready? One, two, three!” Both of you jumped out from behind the curtain scaring Finn and Rey.</p><p>Rey had her hand over his mouth and Finn’s hands were over his chest, “What the heck, guys?! Tryna give us a heart attack?!”</p><p>You and Poe were laughing, “S-Sorry!” You breathed out.</p><p>“You should’ve seen your faces! Oh wait! We could show you!” Poe stopped filming and went back to show his friends’ their scared expressions. When the four of you watched the playback, you and Poe started laughing more.</p><p>Rey shoved you, “You two are the worst!”</p><p>“Yeah! Scaring us and crashing our meet and greet!”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Poe looked into the crowd of people who were lined up to meet his friends. He waved, “Hi, guys!” The crowd all waved and yelled ‘hi’ back, “Sorry! We’ll just get going now! Just wanted to see our friends!” </p><p>You smiled and waved, “Hope to see some of you guys at our meet and greet! See ya!” The crowd waved and yelled ‘good-bye’.</p><hr/><p>Thirty minutes before your panel, you were backstage of the panel stage. Poe had his arm around your waist. Your head rested on his shoulder as you two stood there waiting. Then out of nowhere, two pairs of hands landed on the both of you. You and Poe jumped. You turned to see Rey and Finn laughing.</p><p>You and Poe joined in, “Okay, we deserved that.”</p><p>“Yes! You did!” Rey hugged you, “You guys nervous?”</p><p>You nodded rapidly, “Yes! I’m terrified! I’m so used to being in front of a camera! I don’t know if I could do this in front of hundreds of people!”</p><p>Poe began rubbing your arms, “Hey, babe. Breathe. You’ll be fine. I’ll be up there with you.”</p><p>“I know. It’s just my public speaking skills-”</p><p>“I know. I know. Just zone them out, okay? Just pretend it’s you, me, and Kevin. If you feel like you’re losing it. Just look at me. I’ll hold your hand and get you through it.”</p><p>Finn scoffed, “Seriously, can you guys be anymore disgusting?”</p><p>Poe shoved his friend, “Shut up.”</p><p>Somehow, time managed to pass by quickly because Kevin swiftly walked up to you two, “You guys have five minutes! Get ready!”</p><p>You looked at Poe in a panicked state, “Oh God!”</p><p>Poe kissed you on the lips, “You’re gonna be fine.”</p><p>Kevin walked on stage, “Hey everyone! Welcome to VidCon! Is everyone having a good time so far?” He listened to the cheers, “That’s good! So! Hopefully, all of you are here for the Rebel Rousers panel! Yes?” More cheers erupted, “Great! So, I’m Kevin and I’m be curating this panel. And before we bring out our guests, let’s just do a happy little recap of their channel and their journey!” </p><p>“Woah, what?” You and Poe watched the tv backstage that showed the many intros of your guys’ videos and scenes from them, including your vlogs. You watched clips from your really early videos to your latest ones. They especially showed the scenes where you two were awfully closer than usual. The last scene was from a vlog that the two of you recently uploaded. The music ended the the scene stopped on when Poe kissed you on the cheek with you smiling. The crowd went wild.</p><p>“Now, let’s give it up for our panel guests Poe Dameron and Y/N L/N aka The Rebel Rousers!” </p><p>You and Poe ran up the stairs and onto the stage. The cheers and screams from your fans and viewers filled your ears. Poe put his hand on the small of your back and guided you to the couch where you’ll be sitting. </p><p>“Hi guys! Welcome!”</p><p>“Hi, Kevin!”</p><p>“So, how are you feeling?”</p><p>You immediately said, “Nervous!” Poe put his arm around your waist and scoot closer to you. That got an ‘aaaawww’ from the audience.</p><p>“I bet. You’re used to talking to this many people and more but through a camera.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! And if I say something wrong or weird, I can’t edit it out!” That got a laugh from Poe, Kevin, and the audience.</p><p>“So all of us here are, obviously, fans of yours. But some might not know the story about how your channel came to be. Care to tell us?”</p><p>Poe cleared his throat and spoke, “Yeah! So, Y/N and I met in our Freshman year of high school. We started this channel maybe Senior year? We were best friends by then. We loved to make up our own skits and have jam sessions. We decided, eh, why not make a youtube channel? Just for our own amusement, ya know? We didn’t expect to get this big!”</p><p>“So you guys have been friends for about ten years?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yup! I can’t imagine my life without this guy.”</p><p>The audience ‘aw-ed’, “And this romantic relationship, how’d it start?”</p><p>“I don’t think they wanna here about it,” Poe said, but the crowd told him otherwise, “Or maybe they do!”</p><p>Poe looked at you and held the mic away from him, “You wanna tell it?” He took your hand in his. You nodded.</p><p>You held the mic up, “So, well, no surprise, Poe and I have liked each other since high school. We were both just too stubborn to tell each other. We just hit a million subscribers months ago, while we were at Disneyland. So to celebrate, we decided to do a livestream Q and A. Poe, at one point, kissed me on the cheek and everyone was saying for him to kiss me again on the lips. And he did! We confessed that we had feelings for each other for a long time. He then asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! But we thought about it and I guess we were dating each other for a long time. It’s just none of us knew about it,” You said the last part with a chuckle. </p><p>“Okay! So now it’s time for audience questions! There are two mics at both ends of the stage. So go ahead, line up, and ask your question!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one to step up was a little girl who looked like she was nine or ten, “Hi,” she said shyly.</p><p>You smiled, “Hi, sweetheart! What’s your name?”</p><p>“Zoe.”</p><p>“Cool! My sister’s name is Zoe! What’s your question Zoe?”</p><p>“I was wondering how Poe did in Aladdin?”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Well, thank you for your question, Zoe. Um, for some who don’t know, I played Aladdin at our local theater. It was acting, singing, dancing, the whole shabang! And it was absolutely great! For about three months, I was a Disney character! I couldn’t believe it! It was fun and I made a lot of new friends! And Y/N, bless her heart, was so supportive of me. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be able to cross that off my bucket list!”</p><p>Zoe nodded, “Okay, thank you!”</p><p>The next person was a teenage girl that looked like she was maybe fifteen or sixteen, “Hey guys!”</p><p>“Hiya!”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“So, a lot of youtubers are writing their own books and going on tours. I was wondering if you two planned on doing the same.”</p><p>You hummed, “Actually,” You faced Poe, “This is gonna be the first time you’ll hear this Poe,” You faced the crowd, “I’m actually planning on creating my own book journal thing!”</p><p>Poe’s eyes widened, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! But it’s gonna be great. It’s gonna be called the Happy Journal. That’s all I’m gonna say about it for now, but I think you’ll all love it.”</p><p>The next person was a guy about your guys’ age, “Hey guys. Thanks for coming here and everything. We really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Well, thank you! We appreciate you too!” Poe said.</p><p>“Thanks! So I was wondering if you guys could sing something for us? And Poe can you play the guitar?”</p><p>You and Poe looked at each other, “Wow. Uh. Hm? That was kinda unexpected. I didn’t bring my guitar so I can’t really-”</p><p>“Actually,” Kevin interrupted him, “We brought one with us juuuust in case. Can someone bring out the guitar?” A young woman ran up the stage and handed Poe the guitar.</p><p>You shook your head at Kevin, “You’re sneaky, Kevin.”</p><p>He held up his hands, “Hey! It’s good to be prepared!”</p><p>You looked to the young man, “Uh, what do you want us to sing?”</p><p>“I honestly have no clue.”</p><p>You glanced at Poe, “Lucky?”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Lucky, it is.”</p><hr/><p>After the panel finished, you two went to your meet and greet after. It was fun as you interacted with viewers, talked to them, and took pictures. Many actually gave you two gifts, which was really sweet of them. A lot of it was artwork and you were amazed! You vlogged a lot during that time too. A lot of people said such nice and heartwarming words about you and Poe. You felt so overjoyed!</p><p>Once the meet and greet was over, you and Poe met Zoe, Matt, and Ava at Disneyland. They met you at Cafe Orleans in New Orleans Square.</p><p>“AUNT Y/N! UNCLE POE!” Ava screamed as she stood from her seat. </p><p>Matt was chuckling, “Sit down sweetheart before you get hurt.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Ava mumbled. </p><p>You and Poe walked up to them, “Hey there, bug! Wow! You look beautiful!”</p><p>Ava twirled in her Belle dress, “I’m a princess! And look Uncle Poe! I’m wearing the crown you gave me!”</p><p>Poe picked Ava up and kissed her on the cheek, “I see that, Princess Ava.”</p><p>Just in time, the waitress came with the bill and Matt immediately paid before Zoe could whip her wallet out. Zoe pouted and Matt kissed her on the cheek, “Don’t pout, gorgeous.”</p><p>Ava giggled in Poe’s arms and whispered to Poe, “Mommy and Matt are in looove.”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Yes they are.”</p><p>The waitress came back with the receipt and Matt’s card. Zoe stood up, “So! Where to?”</p><p>“Dumbo!” Ava yelled in excitement.</p><p>You laughed, “Alright, Dumbo it is.” Poe set Ava down and she tugged you and Poe with both her hands.</p><p>“Let’s go let’s go let’s go! Hurry up!”</p><p>“Calm down, bean. I’m sure your aunt and uncle are a bit tired from VidCon.”</p><p>You shrugged, “We’re good. We could actually watch her for a bit if you and Matt want to do some stuff on your own.”</p><p>“Yeah mommy! Go spend time with Matt! I’ll be fine with Aunt Y/N and Uncle Poe!”</p><p>Zoe looked up at Matt who just shrugged. Zoe sighed and knelt to Ava’s level, “Okay, be good for them. You promise, bean?”</p><p>Ava nodded, “Promise!” She kissed Zoe on the cheek and waved, “See you later mommy! See ya Matt!”</p><hr/><p>By the time it got dark, Ava was tired. Within an hour and a half, the fireworks show would happen. You, Poe, and Ava decided to find the perfect spot in front of the castle. Ava was napping in Poe’s arms when he received a call from Zoe. He handed you Ava and he stepped away to answer the call, “Hey.”</p><p>“We’re all here to the right of the castle by the wishing well. These cast members know what’s gonna happen so you could cross the rope and propose to her right in the middle.”</p><p>“Great. You wanna get Ava?”</p><p>“Matt’s heading towards Y/N to get her.”</p><p>“Okay, cool.”</p><p>Poe heard Zoe chuckle, “You don’t have to be nervous. She’ll say yes. She’s loved you since high school.”</p><p>“I know,” Poe ran his hand through his hair, “But there’s always that small chance she’ll say no, then I’d have made a fool of myself in front of-”</p><p>“Calm down, man. It’ll be fine. Oh, hold on.” Poe waited and within seconds, Zoe came back, “Okay, the cast member said the show will start in five minutes. So you gotta do this now.”</p><p>Poe groaned, “I’m not ready!”</p><p>“Yes, you are! Now go kill it and propose to my sister!” With that she hung up. Poe took some deep breaths and walked back to you.</p><p>As he approached, you smiled at him and suddenly, Poe felt like he couldn’t breathe, “Matt got Ava. They’re with Zoe somewhere else.”</p><p>Poe nodded, “Okay. That’s fine.”</p><p>You arched an eyebrow at him, “You okay, babe?”</p><p>Poe took your hand, “Come on.” You two walked under the rope and stood in front of the castle. People started cheering and you didn’t know why.</p><p>“What’s going on?” </p><p>Poe held both your hands and looked into your eyes, “Y/N, when I first met you in high school, I knew you were going to be someone special. We graduated high school and college together. We live together. We have a career together. We’ve basically been together for ten plus years. But it’s not enough. I want forever with you. I love you so much, princess.” Poe fished out the velvet box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. People began screaming and cheering. He opened the box to reveal the ring to you, “Y/N L/N, will you make me the happiest prince in the happiest place on earth and say ‘yes’ to being my princess forever?”</p><p>You stood there, eyes watering and hands covering your mouth. So speechless you nodded. Everyone’s cheers grew louder as Poe slipped the ring onto your finger, kissed your hand, and swept you off your feet into a hug. Poe set you down and pointed behind you. You turned to see not only Zoe, Matt, and Ava, but Finn, Rey, Kylo, Ben, and the rest of your family. You ran up to them and they all surrounded you. They all congratulated and applauded you. </p><p>You looked at Poe still with watery eyes and threw yourself at him. You gave him a big passionate kiss and you could feel his smile against your lips. You felt so lucky to fall in love with your best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 6 months of planning, the day was finally here. You were getting married! You couldn’t believe this! You’ve always dreamed of marrying Poe, but you didn’t think it would actually happen!</p><p>You were currently pacing around the small chapel connected to the church. Zoe watched you in amusement, “Why are you nervous? You’re marrying your best friend!”</p><p>“I know! I just want everything to run smoothly.”</p><p>“It will! Just sit down and wait for dad to come in.”</p><p>“Can you get Poe?”</p><p>Zoe groaned, “Whyyy? Just wait ‘til the wedding!”</p><p>“No! I need to see him!”</p><p>“But it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!”</p><p>“Then give him a blindfold or something! Please, Zoe? I’m freaking out!”</p><p>Zoe stood up from the pew, “Fine, fine. Be right back.”</p><p>You smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p>Five minutes later, with the Zoe as his guide, Poe walked in with someone’s tie covering his eyes, “Babe?” He heard the rustling of your dress and he could feel your presence in front of him. He held out his hand and you took it, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Just pre-wedding jitters.”</p><p>“…Do you not want to do this?”</p><p>“I want to do this, Poe. I do-”</p><p>“Save it for the wedding, sweetheart.” </p><p>You rolled your eyes slapping Poe’s arm and he giggled, “Anyway, I just want everything to run smoothly.”</p><p>Poe pulled you closer, “It will. The wedding is going to be beautiful. The reception is gonna be poppin’ and at the end of the day, we’ll be laying in each other’s arms as husband and wife.”</p><p>You nodded even though Poe couldn’t see you, “So we’re really doing this?”</p><p>Poe smiled, “I’m in if you’re in.”</p><p>“Hey kids. It’s time.” Your dad said peeking into the chapel. </p><p>Poe kissed your hand, “See you out there soon-to-be wife.”</p><p>“See you out there soon-to-be husband.”</p><p>Zoe helped Poe away from the chapel and your dad approached you, “You ready?”</p><p>You smiled hooking your arm around his, “Yep. Let’s do this thing!”</p><hr/><p>The wedding was finished within an hour and a half. When Poe saw you walking down the aisle, he started crying. He felt like he was dreaming. </p><p>Then when it came to your vows, both of you were crying. On top of the priest’s vows, you two wanted to write your own and you did. </p><p>
  <em>“Poe, w</em>
  <em>hen we became friends in high school, never did I imagine our friendship would last this long. We’ve hit many milestones together adding this one to the mix. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You make me smile. You make me laugh. You comfort me in the best ways. You know me best and even if I get annoying, you still love me. You put up with me and I know it can be hard. I appreciate everything you do for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I vow to always be there for you. I will always listen to what you have to say. I will deal with your weird antics like eating Hot Cheetos with chopsticks. I promise to laugh at all your jokes even if they’re not that funny. Most of all, I promise to always love you even when times are tough. I will cherish you and stay with you until my dying day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poe wiped the few tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke from his heart:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N, you are my best friend and soul mate. I can’t imagine how I would’ve survived the past decade without you. You’re always there for me when times get tough. You’re always there to ensure that I am cared for and loved. I don’t understand how you could love someone as weird and annoying as me, but I’m glad you do. You see the best version of me and you make me strive to be the best I could be. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise to always cherish you, to be there for you when you’re having a rough day. I promise to remind you about tea, coffee, or hot chocolate you left on the counter to cool down. I promise to shower you with all my love and affection. I will take care of you when you’re sick and grumpy. I will always see you as beautiful even if you had crazy bed head. But most of all, I promise to love you for as long as I live.”</em>
</p><p>Yeah, those vows were pretty heartfelt. You were so glad you put on waterproof makeup. But now it’s the reception and, like Poe said, it was poppin’. Since Ben dj’ed on the side, you asked him if he could do so for your wedding. He happily accepted and did it for free. “As a wedding present” he said.</p><p>You and Poe had your first dance together. It was the song that fit your relationship perfectly, ‘Lucky’. You two danced staring into each other’s eyes lovingly.</p><p>“We’re married,” Poe whispered in a little disbelief as he swayed with you to the music.</p><p>You smiled, “Yeah, we are.”</p><p>“So how does it feel, Mrs. Dameron?”</p><p>“It feels amazing, Mr. Dameron. I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>“Neither can I.”</p><hr/><p>After the night ended and everyone cleaned up, you and Poe went back to your apartment. He opened the door and you were about to walk in, but he stopped you, “Wait! I have to carry you into the threshold of our home!”</p><p>You tiredly smiled and held out your arms, “Well, carry on.”</p><p>Poe chuckled, “Good one, baby.” He picked you up carrying you bridal style through the door. </p><p>He was going to set you down but you whined, “Nooo. Bed, pleeeaase.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Poe said with a smirk. He walked the short distance to your shared bedroom and set you on the bed. You curled into the fetal position, “Are you gonna sleep in your dress?”</p><p>“Too lazy.” You mumbled into your pillow.</p><p>Poe slipped off his suit jacket, slacks, shoes, and tie setting them to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt leaving him his undershirt. Your back was to him so he started working on unzipping your dress. You sleepily moved your arms out of the sleeves and he pulled the dress off you. He walked over to the closet and hung the dress up. He then took a shirt from his dresser and had you sit up. He slipped the shirt on you and you collapsed onto the bed again.</p><p>“Thank you, Poe.”</p><p>Poe slipped into bed with you, pulling the covers over you. You scoot closer to him so your head rested on his chest, “You’re welcome, princess.”</p><p>Without opening your eyes, you puckered your lips and Poe craned his neck to kiss you, “I love you,” you mumbled.</p><p>“I love you too.” You fell asleep immediately, but Poe just listened to your breathing for a little. He was smiling to himself thinking that he was truly lucky to be in love with his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5 Years Later</em>
</p><p>Your face showed up on screen, “Hey, guys! Today is June 25th and you know what that means?” The camera turned to face a little girl with your eyes and nose, but Poe’s skin color and black curly hair, “It’s Shara’s fifth birthday! Say hi, baby girl!”</p><p>Shara, dressed in a purple princess dress, smiled and waved, “Hi! I’m five now!” </p><p>“Yes, you are! Can you show us with your fingers how old you are?” Shara held up five fingers, “That’s perfect!”</p><p>In the back, Poe could be heard, “Princess?”</p><p>“Yeah?” You call out listening for Poe.</p><p>“Have you seen my-oh. Nevermind!”</p><p>You roll your eyes at the camera, “So forgetful that one. Anyway, it’s 10:25am and everyone will be here at 12. Shara woke Poe and I up at around 8 because she was so excited. Also,” You brought the camera down to show your protruding baby bump, “I’m at the end of my first trimester hitting my second! Shara’s so excited to meet her baby sister.”</p><p>Poe walked into the room, “I can’t believe I’ll have another girl who’s finger I’ll be wrapped around.” Poe kissed your cheek and waved at the camera, “Hey guys!” He walked away to the kitchen.</p><p>You gave a content sigh, “So that’s it right now. I’ll be vlogging more when everyone arrives.” You stopped the recording and set the camera down. </p><p>You plopped yourself on the couch and began to rub at your stomach. Poe sat down next to you handing you a glass of water. You thanked him. Poe leaned over looking over Shara’s shoulder, “Whatcha drawing, sweetheart?” </p><p>“Our family! See?” She held up the picture. There were two tall stick figures, one in orange and one in red. The one in orange was Poe and the one in red was you. Next to them was Shara in purple and, you’re assuming, her future baby sister, in green.</p><p>“That’s a real masterpiece there, sweetheart! That’s going on the fridge,” Poe grabbed for it, but Shara retracted.</p><p>“No, daddy! It’s not finished yet!”</p><p>Poe held up his hands, “Sorry, go ahead and finish. Then we could put it on the fridge, okay?” Shara nodded. </p><p>The doorbell rang and you were about to get up to get it, but Poe stopped you, “Don’t worry, I got it.”He stood up kissing your head. You heard the door opened and heard Poe yell faintly, “Hey guys!” </p><p>Shara dropped her crayons and ran to the door. You heard her scream, “Uncle Finn! Aunt Rey! Mattie!” You heard the two little girls squealing. Shara came running back holding the hand of her best friend, Mattie. Mattie was just a little taller than Shara, “Look Mommy! Mattie’s here!”</p><p>The little girl with light brown skin and black curly hair ran up to you and hugged you, “Hi Aunt Y/N!” </p><p>You smiled hugging Mattie back, “Hey, Mattie!”</p><p>“Is the baby okay?” She asked looking up at you.</p><p>You nodded, “Yep the baby’s fine! She keeps growing every day!”</p><p>“Matilda!” You heard Rey call, “You forgot your backpack in the car!” Mattie ran to her mother. Poe came back into the room holding a large box wrapped in festive paper.</p><p>“Is that for me?!” Shara yelled excitedly jumping up and down.</p><p>Poe nodded, “Yup! This is a present from Mattie, Uncle Finn, and Aunt Rey. You wanna open it now?”</p><p>Your daughter excitedly nodded. You quickly grabbed your camera and started recording. You watched as Shara ripped off the bow and tore through the wrapping paper. The box wasn’t taped closed so she threw open the flaps. When she looked inside, she started squealing.</p><p>“A KITTY! I GOT A KITTY!” She pulled out a white cat with orange spots on it. She ran up to Finn and Rey, “Thank you thank you thank you!” </p><p>Finn ruffled her hair laughing softly, “So what are you gonna name him?” </p><p>Shara held the kitty up and looked at him, “Look! He has a spot on him that looks like a B!”</p><p>Mattie rushed forward to see. She shook her head, “I think it looks like an 8!”</p><p>“No, B! B!”</p><p>“8! 8!”</p><p>Poe came between them, “Woah. Hey. No fighting. B and 8 you two say? Well how about BB-8?”</p><p>Shara tapped her chin thinking about it, “BB-8…I love it!” She ran up to you shoving the kitty into the camera, “Look how cute it is mommy!”</p><p>“Woah! Back up, baby girl, you’re too close.” Your daughter backed up a bit holding up BB-8. The camera focused on the cat, “That’s a very cute kitty indeed.”</p><p>“Come on, Mattie! Let’s go play with BB-8 in my room!”</p><p>“Don’t be too rough with him!” Poe called out as he sat back next to you again.</p><p>Rey and Finn sat across from you on the sofa chairs. Rey looked at you smiling, “So, how are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m good! Now that I’ve had Shara I know what to expect.”</p><p>Poe shook his head looking at Finn, “We’re surrounded by too many women, Finn! You guys need to try for a boy!” You slapped Poe’s stomach and he laughed.</p><p>Rey’s smile widened, “You guys look really happy.”</p><p>Poe looked at you lovingly giving you a quick peck on the lips, “We are. incredibly, disgustingly happy. We couldn’t ask for anything more.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you two still remain a big hit on youtube.” Finn said earning a thump on the head from Rey.</p><p>You shrugged, “Honestly, same here. But it’s whatever. I mean, it’s the reason why Poe and I got together and everyone is so supportive of us. It’s nice. They stick with us through everything. I’d hate to quit on them after all they’ve done for us.”</p><p>Finn nodded, “Yeah, I understand. It’s great.”</p><hr/><p>*CLICK* The video resumes.</p><p>You were laying on the bed and sighed, “So Shara’s party is over now. Poe and I finished cleaning up. The birthday girl is in her room sleeping with BB-8 by her side. Today was pretty fun for her. She had fun playing with her friends and cousins. She especially loved all the presents she got. Also, thank you guys for wishing her a happy birthday! I love knowing that you guys are so loving towards her. Our little internet family.”</p><p>Poe slips into bed beside you slipping in between your arms and resting his head on your chest staring up at the camera, “I’m pooped!” </p><p>Poe’s head shakes as you giggled, “And you thought having a nerf gun war wouldn’t be tiring.”</p><p>“I was wrong! So, so wrong! The kids killed me multiple times! But I’m satisfied how today turned out.”</p><p>You nodded, “Same here. Our precious baby couldn’t stop smiling.”</p><p>Poe smiled, “Good. That’s how it should be! We’re happy and our girl is happy. Then soon enough, our new baby girl will be happy too.” Poe scoot down and kissed your stomach.  </p><p>You ran your fingers through Poe’s hair and looked at the clock on your bedside table, “Okay, it’s 11:42pm. I’m tired and Poe’s tired, so I guess we’ll just end this vlog here. Thanks for watching guys! Don’t forget to like and subscribe! Rebel Rousers over and out!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>